Stop and Stare
by Annabelle Styles
Summary: Stefan and Damon always thought that vampires couldn't have children, that is until Elena comes to Stefan with some shocking news.
1. Chapter 1: Impossible Discovery

AN: 'Kaay I love Vampire Diaries and have had this idea floating in my head from sometime. Don't flame, it's an AU fic.

* * *

Chapter One: Elena POV

* * *

"Elena what are you doing in there?" Jeremy called through the bathroom door.

"I'll be out in a minute." I called back. I checked the clock, 2 minutes. I sighed and looked at the test: Positive. No way could I be pregnant, surely it must be wrong. Stefan told me vampires couldn't have children, and he is the only person I've slept with.

"Elena!" Jeremy shouted.

"Okay." I put the test in the laundry basket temporarily, and opened the door for Jeremy. "Happy?" I muttered.

"Very." He smiled, slamming the door.

I walked to my room, shut the door and sat on my bed. I had to tell Stefan, but how? He was under the impression that vampires couldn't have children, he'd think I've cheated on him. My hands fell involuntarily to my stomach. What did having a baby that was half vampire mean? I was so caught up in my thoughts I didn't notice Bonnie stood at my door,

"Elena, you coming?" She asked, looking at me weirdly.

"Uh... yeah." I stuttered with shock. I followed her to her car, and she turned to me. "What?" I asked.

"I don't know what it is, you seem... different."

"I do?"

"It's probably just me." She shrugged, turned the keys in the igniton and heading off to school

We parked next to Stefan's car. I got out and saw him sat on a picnic bench, it made my stomach churn. I walked over to him and tapped his shoulder, "Hey." He smiled, kissing me passionately. My stomach churned even more.

"Excuse me!" I said as I ran to the bathroom with my hands firmly over my mouth. I reached it in time, throwing up violently. Afterwards I flushed it and opened the door to find Caroline staring worriedly at me.

"Are you alright, Elena?" She asked, slipping her brush back into her bag.

"Yeah, just something I ate." I told her, cupping some water and washing my mouth out. She looked unsure, but she bought it.

I left the bathroom to be met by Bonnie and Stefan, looking concerned. "Are you okay?" He asked.

"Fine, just something I ate." I told him, glancing at a no-so-convinced-looking Bonnie.

"Can I talk to you Elena," She asked with a fake grin, "alone." She added looking at Stefan, he held his hands up defensively. She dragged me back into the bathroom, checking all the cubicles to see if anyone else was in. There wasn't so she turned to me, "Okay I'm not accusing and if you're not, that's fine." She said.

"Go on."

"Are you..." She checked the cubicles again, "... pregnant?" She whispered.

I looked at her with fake disbelief, but sighed. "Don't tell Stefan." I whispered.

"What are you going to do?"

"I'm keeping it, if that's what you mean."

"I mean about Stefan, he's bound to notice a bump eventually." She said, patting my stomach.

"I have to find the right time." I sighed, pushing her hands from my stomach.

"I'm so happy for you." She grinned, clasping her hands together.

We left the bathroom to find Stefan leaning against the lockers, I smiled and walked up to him. "Everything alright?" He asked me. I looked at Bonnie who turned to talk to Caroline.

"Yeah, absolutely." I smiled, he smiled back as we walked to our first class.

...

Bonnie drove me home, luckily I was the first one home so I had time to get rid of the pregnancy test. I ran to the bathroom but heard Jeremy coming upstairs, so I raced into my room. I was going to tell Stefan tonight, when I went over to his place. I was going to tell him straight, I hadn't cheated, it was most certainly his child. But Jeremy unexpectedly burst into my room,

"Hey Elena, you okay?" He asked.

"Yeah. Why?" I asked.

"I heard Caroline talking to Matt about you throwing up this morning at school."

"Oh."

"So are you okay?" He repeated.

"I'm fine, just something I ate." I lied, he smiled and left the room.

I sighed and picked up my cell, I was telling him now. I went downstairs and out to my car, and set off to Stefan's. I felt so nervous about his reaction, and Damon's for that matter. Damon as an uncle, and Stefan as a father. It wasn't hard to imagine, just weird. I arrived finally, my stomach churning again, it wasn't just the nerves doing that.

I opened the door to find Damon slumped on the couch flicking through TV channels. I coughed to his attention, "Ah Elena, Stefan isn't back yet."

"Oh," My stomach flipped as I felt sick again, "can I use your bathroom?"

"Sure-" I was already halfway up the stairs when he answered. I threw up violently like this morning. I heard Damon knocking on the door, "Elena?"

I flushed the toliet, "I'm fine... Damon." I opened the door, "Really."

"Stefan's back."

I went downstairs to greet him, we kissed passionately just to annoy Damon. "How are you feeling?"

"Um... that's kind of what I wanted to talk to you about." I said, biting my lip. I saw Damon sit the arm of the couch, looking curious.

"What is it? Are you sick?" He put his hands on my shoulders.

"Uh... yes and no?" I answered.

"What is it?" He was worried now.

"I'm..." I looked Stefan straight in the eyes "... pregnant." His eyes widened with shock as his hands dropped from my shoulders.

"You're what?" He asked.

"Wow... awkward turtle." Damon said.

I ignored him, "I'm pregnant." I repeated.

"B-But I... we... vampires can't have children." He was confused. "Are you sure?"

"Of course." I whispered.

He put his hand on his forehead, "Pregnant, Elena?" He sounded shocked now. "I mean... have you, you haven't ch-"

"I haven't cheated on you, I would never do that. This baby is yours, Stefan." I said, he and Damon flinched at the word 'baby'.

"I... I-" He put his head down, "I need to think." He said walking out the front door.

I was left stood staring at the open door. Was he happy? Angry? I felt Damon standing next to me, "He'll come around, he always does."

"He's capable of anything Damon, you of all people should know that." I whispered, my hands on my stomach again.

* * *

Please be kind about this, remember it's an AU kind of. So, review? x


	2. Chapter 2: Finding Out

AN: 'Kaay I love Vampire Diaries and have had this idea floating in my head from sometime. Don't flame, it's an AU fic.

* * *

Chapter Two: Finding Out

* * *

After waiting almost two hours for Stefan to get back, I decided to go home. Finding out your _human _girlfriend is pregnant is pretty big news, he needed time adjusting. _I _needed time to adjust. After arriving home I went up to my room and shut the door, immediately running my hands through my hair. I was still in shock, I'd given up all hope of even having children when I learned that Stefan supposedly couldn't have them.

I paced around my room, waiting for a call from him. But my phone buzzed with a text from Damon:

_Hes back, and hes freaking out. I need a little help, come and talk to him._

I sighed and slipped it into my pocket, and headed downstairs, "Hey where are you going?" Jeremy asked, his mouth full of food.

"To Stefan's." I shouted as I shut the door.

On the way there, I began wondering what Damon meant by freaking out. Freaking out as in he's panicking or freaking out because he's happy? I pulled up to the house and went inside, I saw Damon sat on the stairs,

"Where is he?" I asked him.

"Living room," He told me, "oh, and I forgot to say earlier, congrats." He grinned, jerking his chin towards my stomach.

My hands lowered, "Thanks"

I went through to the living room to find him leaning against the fire mantel, breathing deeply. Was he mad? "Stefan?" I asked, he looked up. "Don't be mad-"

"Mad?" He said through his teeth.

My hands fell to my stomach automatically, "This is our baby, Stefan."

"You think I don't know that?" He snapped, "I'm freaking out because I never thought I'd be a Dad." I felt a bit of hope when he said 'Dad'.

"Stefan... I- Do you want this baby?" I whispered. He looked up, and walked towards me.

"Of course I do, Elena." He cracked a smile, he hesitated but he placed his hands slowly and carefully onto my flat stomach. "It's ours." I smiled.

"I love you." I whispered, putting my hands onto his.

"I love you both."

"One big happy family." Damon commented, leaning with his arms crossed against the door frame. "That would make me an uncle, right?" He asked. I smiled and nodded. "Huh... Uncle Damon... has a certain ring to it." He turned around, talking to himself and saying 'Uncle Damon' repeatedly.

"Who else knows?" He asked.

"Bonnie, she guessed, and you and Damon."

"Well we'll need to tell Jeremy and Jenna." He said, "And Caroline and Matt and-"

"Yes, we do need to tell them." I said, "We just need the right time." His hands stroked my arms.

...

Stefan drove me home, and spent the night in my room. We kept quiet whenever we spoke of the baby, I was glad he'd accepted it. I was leaning against his chest, our hands on my stomach, "What would you want, a boy or a girl?" He asked.

"It's a bit early for that, isn't it?"

"Not really." He smiled.

"Uh... a girl I guess, what about you?" I asked.

"I wouldn't mind either way, a daughter would be lovely but a boy would be better," He smiled. "I could teach him football."

I chuckled, "Well if we do remind me never to leave him alone with Damon."

"Hmm you have a point there." He smiled.

"Well we have a long time." I sighed, looking at him with adoration.

He stayed with me all night until I fell asleep, which I assume he stayed anyway.

...

I woke up the next morning to find him sneaking in my room with a tray of food, which surprised me. "What's all that for?" I asked, yawning afterwards. He sat on the edge of the bed and handed me the tray.

"I thought you'd be hungry." He smiled.

"Well... I am but not _that _hungry." I chuckled. He picked up some bacon, "I'll share then." He grinned and winked at me.

"I was thinking of telling Jenna and Jeremy this morning." I announced, he nodded. "We sit them both down, that sort of thing." I sipped my orange juice.

"Sounds like a plan." He said. "Scared?"

I nodded, "Uh-huh... yeah."

After breakfast, that Stefan offered the clear up, I got dressed and met him downstairs, luckily Jenna was eating her breakfast and Jeremy was watching TV. "Jeremy, can I talk to you in the kitchen?" I asked him.

"What's so important that you make me miss my show?"

"Jeremy."

"Fine, I'm coming."He followed me to the kitchen where Jenna and Stefan where. He sat up on a stool next to Jenna. "So, what is it?"

"Uh, we have... news." Jenna looked up from her cereal bowl.

"News?" She repeated.

I nodded. "I'm uh... I'm-" I looked at Stefan.

"Elena's pregnant." He announced. Jenna dropped her spoon with her mouth wide open, Jeremy stared at us in shock.

"You're what?" They both asked in unison.

* * *

O.o Good or bad reaction from Jenna and Jeremy? What do you think, boy or girl, and if possible, any name ideas to go with it :D Love youu! Review? x


	3. Chapter 3: Reactions

**AN: Wow what a boost in reviews :) Vote on my new poll, I've never done a song fic before and would love to give it a go, but what use is one without a song? Cast your vote :P**

**Haha so you want them to have a boy... can't say what I have planned, but you will love it I promise. And as for Jenna's reaction, I liked this idea, lol**

**Damon with no shirt... swoon city :D**

**RIP LEWIS BARRY - WILL BE MISSED AND WON'T BE FORGOTTEN :'(**

* * *

**Chapter Three**

* * *

_Previously..._

_"Uh, we have... news." Jenna looked up from her cereal bowl._

_"News?" She repeated._

_I nodded. "I'm uh... I'm-" I looked at Stefan._

_"Elena's pregnant." He announced. Jenna dropped her spoon with her mouth wide open, Jeremy stared at us in shock._

_"You're what?" They both asked in unison._

_..._

"Pregnant." I whispered. I saw Jeremy's fists curl up as Jenna looked utterly speechless.

"Pregnant?" Jenna asked, her eyes wide with shock. I nodded, "W-With a baby?" Jeremy's eyebrows burrowed together in confusion.

"Yes, with a baby." I said, resisting the temptation to roll my eyes.

"But you're both... so _young_."

"I know but this is our baby and we want to keep it." Stefan's hands wrapped around me and he put them on my stomach. "Jeremy?" He looked up, his knuckles white. Out of nowhere, he stood up and faced up to Stefan. "Jeremy don't-"

"You-" He looked at me and sighed. "Congratulations." He whispered, running upstairs afterwards.

We both looked at Jenna, "I... uh... I'm late for work so," She got off the stool, tripping over the chair leg, "I'll be going." She grabbed her bag and left.

"That didn't go as I expected." I sighed.

Stefan hugged me. "It's not about them though, it's about the three of us."

"But they're my family."

"We're you're family." He said, putting his hand on my stomach.

...

When we arrived at school we were greeted by Bonnie, who looked happy to see us, "Hey baby Momma, hey baby Daddy." She grinned as I put my hand over her mouth.

"Bonnie-"

"You guys have pet names now?" I turned and saw Caroline, "I know you've 'bonded' but keep the sexual stuff in the bedroom." We all chuckled.

The bell rang so Bonnie and Caroline ran to class, Stefan caressed my cheek "You're glowing, you know."

"I am?" I asked.

"I heard pregnancy did that to you." He chuckled.

"Hmm it does." I smiled.

Before I knew it, it was lunch, something I was looking forward to. I didn't know cravings came this early. After meeting Stefan we headed for the cafeteria, the smell of french fries made my stomach growl. We went inside and I grabbed the french fries immediately, recieiving a disapproving look from Stefan,

"Don't blame me, blame the baby." I chuckled queitly.

We sat down at a table only to be joined by Caroline and Matt immediately after. She thrusted two pieces of paper towards us, "Here, you're both invited to my big birthday party tonight." She gushed. I stared at the paper, "The alcohol will be flowing like water!"

I knew one thing, I _couldn't _drink. That would surely give my pregnancy away. I looked at Stefan, he nodded. They stood up leaving me and Stefan alone. "Are we going?" He asked.

"We should, I'll just stick to water." I shrugged. "You can drink though." I stuffed the invite into my bag.

"I won't if you can't, I'm going to stick by you through everything."

"Are you sure, don't let me stop you for having fun."

"I'm sure."

The day passed quickly, eventually leading to the end of the day. Stefan drove me back to my house, I was ready to face Jenna and Jeremy. He whispered a 'good luck' and I went inside to find Jenna already home.

"Ah Elena, you're home." She smiled, holding a small bag.

"What's that?" I asked.

She handed me the bag, "I've had all day to think about you're news, and... if you want a baby then who am I to stop you?" She cracked a smile "I'm happy for you, look in the bag." She encouraged. I chuckled and opened the bag, lifting out some small yellow baby pyjamas.

"Oh Jenna," I started crying. "it's perfect."

"Hey why are you crying?"

"I... I'm so happy." I cried, smiling. "And maybe a tad hormonal." We both laughed.

The front door slammed shut, Jeremy stormed into the kitchen, "Elena, can I talk to you for a sec?" He had venom in his voice, his hands clenched as fists. It wasn't question, it was a demand. I nodded slowly and followed him upstairs into my room. He threw his bag onto the floor.

"What's this about?" I asked.

"You can't have that baby."

"Why shouldn't I?"

He spun around angrily, "Because that _thing _inside you is part vampire, who knows what it could do to you." He whispered angrily, he was sparing Jenna, she didn't know about vampires and we intended to keep it that way.

"I don't care, Jer., I love this baby and even if it did do something to me I'd still love it."

"Even if it kills you?"

I stared at him for a few seconds with disbelief, "You know what, I thought you'd be the supportive one, but I guess I was wrong." I snapped, storming to my room.

The tears suddenly started, this wasn't the hormones either.

* * *

**Shock reaction from Jeremy? Review x**


	4. Chapter 4: I See You

**AN: Watching the season finale, oh em gee! I've just read there are rumors Elena might get pregnant on Vampire Diaries, I hope it's true! **

**Just found out my friends allergic to the sun... she's a real life vampire, that's what she keeps saying :L**

**LOVE ALL MY FRIENDS AND FAMILY, YOU NEVER KNOW WHEN IT'S YOUR LAST CHANCE TO SAY IT!**

**OMG ENOURMOUS FIRE AT THE ROYAL MAIL LAST NIGHT, FUCKING HELL! PICTURE ON MY PROFILE PAGE IF YOU WANNA SEE.**

* * *

**C H A P T E R - F O U R **

"You look lovely." Stefan smiled, kissing me. I was dreading Caroline's party.

I put my hand on my stomach, stroking it "Hm, soon this won't be so flat."

"Yes but you'll look beautiful." He repeeated.

We drove to Caroline's house, she was at the door waiting or us. Stefan and I had agreed to help out at the beginning before people arrived. We began setting up, I was given the duty of banners, whereas Stefan was stuck with balloon duty.

"Hey," I turned my head, just pinning up the last corner of a banner, Caroline handed me a drink. "you'll need this." She grinned, I stared at the glass.

"Uh... Caroline, I'm not drinking." I told her.

"Oh come on, a bit of alcohol won't hurt!" She exclaimed. She had no idea.

"No, Caroline. I'm _not_ drinking."

"Why not?" She asked, breathing a laugh, and after staring at me for a few seconds, she gasped. "Are you... you know... _that?_!" She asked quickly, I chuckled and nodded. "OH MY GOD!" She shouted, snatching the drink from my hands. "Congratulations!" She squealed, hugging me.

"Thanks Caroline." I smiled, hugging her back.

"How did Stefan take it... he does know, doesn't he?"

"Of course he knows. And he freaked out at first, but he's... estatic about it now." I grinned. She 'awed' and hugged me again, just as Stefan walked in.

"Balloons are up... what is it?" He asked, just as Caroline's deafening squeal filled the room as she ambushed Stefan with a hug too. "Does she know?" He mouthed to me, I nodded. He smiled and hugged her back. "Thank you, Caroline."

"You guys will make great parents."

"Who'll make great parents?" I turned in horror when I heard Matt's voice. Crap.

"Stefan and Elena are having a baby, isn't that great?" Caroline beamed.

"A baby?" He asked in disbelief.

"Yeah, it's wondeful news!" She threw her arms around me again, my eyes were locked on Matt.

"You're... you're pregnant?" He asked, I nodded waiting for a reaction, a part of me begged it wouldn't be like Jeremy's. "That's... great, Elena." He smiled, making me feel relief. "Congratulations, both of you." He continued to smile, I went to hug him.

"Thank you." I whispered.

"I'll get you some orange then Elena." Caroline said as Matt timidly patted Stefan's back, I nodded and went to Stefan who wrapped his arms around me.

The front door flew open to reveal Bonnie, "Hey Mommy and Daddy!" She smiled but it soon faded when she spotted Matt and Caroline "Oh... I'm sorry..." She looked down awkwardly, making us all laugh.

"We already know Bonnie, relax." Caroline chuckled, handing me my orange.

"Uh, is there anyone else coming Caroline?" I asked, she shook her head.

"Nope, it's a close friend party only." She grinned. We sat in the living room, with me next to Stefan and Caroline. She turned to me, and smiled "What's it like, being pregnant?" She asked.

"Um... pretty the much the same as _not _being pregnant, minus the morning sickness and mild cravings I get."

"Do you want a boy or a girl?" Bonnie asked.

"We don't mind, we just want a healthy baby." Stefan said, I smiled and nodded in agreement.

"I hope you have a girl," Caroline said, "I can buy her all kinds of things then, and you can use my name as her middle name." She said proudly.

I laughed, "We'll consider it Caroline." Stefan patted my knee, making me smile.

"How did Damon react?" Bonnie asked.

"Better than I did." Stefan chuckled, "But he was pretty much typical Damon."

"Ahh I see." She nodded, we all chuckled. "I can't wait to till you get your bump." I raised an eye brow "N-Not in that way, I mean, you'd look great with one... but what I meant was-"

"I know what you mean Bonnie, don't worry." I chuckled,

She sighed with relief. "I meant we could go maternity shopping, shop for baby things that's all." She chuckled. "I'm so excited!" She squealed.

"Do you have any names?" Matt asked. I looked at Stefan, we smiled and shook our heads. "No?"

"We haven't really thought of any yet, it's way too early." I said.

* * *

:') aw, cute? Review?x


	5. Chapter 5: Surprise!

**AN: Time skip - 3 months, and Elena has finally decided to go for her first scan :D**

**And as for the Poll -_ Boy, Kyle Damon Salvatore _has the most votes so far, it's still up to vote (well, this chapter they find out the sex so a few names will be deleted) :)**

* * *

**Chapter 5**

* * *

My bump was beginning to make it's appearance, ever so slightly, it was only noticable if you looked for it. Stefan insisted we went for a scan, he wanted to see the baby, but I put my foot down. I didn't want to go incase something was wrong. One day, a saturday to be precise, I was at Stefan's house. "Nothing will go wrong." He said putting his hand on my stomach.

"How do you know that?"

"As a parent, you just do." I smiled, he was saying that alot.

I sighed, "Fine, we'll go for one." He perked up, "But we find out the sex of the baby." I added in slyly. He looked unsure, "Take it or leave it, Stefan." I grinned. He sighed with defeat.

"Fine." He put his hands on my stomach, just as our baby kicked. "Wow, that's my kid in there." He said in amazment.

...

Later that afternoon we went to the hospital, with Stefan driving because he wouldn't let me in cause the baby or I got 'hurt'. The Maternity Ward wasn't so busy, so we got an appointment for that hour. As we sat in the waiting area, we admired the different couples walking in and out, some coming in with the woman screaming abuse at the husband from the pain she was in, some leaving with babies in their arms. It was wonderful, to think that would be me and Stefan soon.

We got called in by the midwife, she was only young.

"So, this is you're first child, is that correct Mrs Salvatore?" She asked.

"Oh, we're not married." I corrected.

"Oh, I'm sorry Miss..."

"Gilbert, Elena Gilbert." I smiled. She nodded and changed my name. "And yes, it's our first child." I smiled lovingly at Stefan who patted my hand.

"And how far along are you?"

"Three months."

"Okay, that's the boring part over, are you ready to see your baby?" She asked us both, a big smile forming on her face. We nodded, with grins on our face. "If you would like to hop on the bed for me, then Miss Gilbert."

I nodded and sat on the bed, lifting my shirt to show the minute bump. She squirted the gel on, and put the ultrasound wand on my stomach. After a few seconds, a heartbeat filled the room. Stefan's grip on my hand got tighter. I looked at the screen and saw it, my baby, _our _baby.

"Oh my God..." I whispered in awe.

"Would you like to know the sex?" The Midwife asked. I nodded eagerly, "Well... congratulations, you're having a boy." My eyes filled with tears. A boy. I was going to have a son, Stefan and I will have a son.

"Oh Stefan." I said tearfully, he caressed my cheek.

"I know, our son."

"I'll just print you off the picture, and give you your due date." The Midwife told us.

...

On the way home, my eyes were locked on the photo. I still had to process that it was my son on that photo. Stefan was over the moon about it. We got to Stefan's house; Damon's car was in the driveway. Great. We went inside to find Damon slouched on the couch, but he was soon up when he heard us come in. "So, how was the scan?" Stefan handed him the photo, he tiled his head to the side, turning the picture around numerous times. I rolled my eyes and turned it the right way. "That's it?"

"No, that's _him_."

Damon looked up instantly. "He? You're having a boy?"

"Yup." Stefan answered.

A grin appeared on Damon's face, "Oh, hell yes."

* * *

**Sorry for the shortness "/ forgive? Lol, so Stefan and Elena are having a boy! And I don't know how many months it is before you can find out the sex of your baby. Sorry. Review? x**


	6. Chapter 6: Empty Hand

**AN: Thank you guys for correcting me, now I can use that information so I don't make that mistake in future stories :') I came up with a solution to mask the mistake - Stefan is a vampire, Elena is human, need I say more? x)**

**Promise chapters will be longer after this :)**

**Please vote on the name poll, since it's narrowed down to boys names and I love the suggestions you came up with, thank you: _Cherise Brooklyn _and_ DamonandBonnie4ever. _**

**_

* * *

_**

**CHAPTER 6**

**

* * *

**

As I looked in the mirror at my small bump, I couldn't help but smile. That was mine and Stefan's son, it made him seem real now. Jeremy didn't take too lightly to the news, in fact he didn't want to know. Jenna, however, was over the moon. She started listing stores where she'd seen the perfect crib for a boy and so on. When Damon found out, he began planning... no, scheming all the things he could do with his nephew, of course as he did that, we had be there.

_- Flashback -_

_"Damon, what are you writing down?" Stefan asked as he stoked my hair._

_"Stuff." He muttered, grinning widely._

_"Give me that." I demanded, snatching the paper from his grasp. It was a list. I read through it, gasping. "You are not taking my son cliff diving, Damon!" I exclaimed._

_"Oh come on!" He whined, acting like a five year old. _

_"No." Stefan and I said together._

_"Fine." Damon sighed._

_We continued reading the list, "Motorbike riding... Rock concerts... Damon, this is a baby we're talking about." I said, handing him back the list, he snatched it off me and crossed everything out and handed it back to us. _

_"You do it then." He sat back and crossed his arms, pouting._

_Stefan grabbed a pen, and we began writing. "You can read to him." I said._

_He rolled his eyes, "Isn't that your job?" _

_"Our job is taking care of him, feeding him, washing him, providing for him, and you refuse to read a measly book to him?" Stefan asked._

_Damon let out a loud sigh, "Fine, I'll read to him. What else am I being allocated to do?" I grinned, "And if you say diaper duty, I won't talk to you ever again." We all burst out laughing._

_- End of Flashback -_

"Elena," I snapped out of my daydream and turned to see Jenna at my door, "Bonnie and Caroline are here to see you." She let them through, both of them had enormous grins of their faces, but they both held a bag each - one blue and one pink.

"So... how did the scan go?" Bonnie asked.

"Great thanks, um, what's in the bags?" I asked, raising an eyebrow.

"You'll find out in a minute, did you find out the sex?"

"Yes, it's a boy." Caroline's eyes widened with happiness.

"Ha! I knew it!" She practically threw the blue bag at me. Bonnie looked down in disappointment.

"What's going on?" I asked in confusion.

"Bonnie and I were in the mall the other day, and we saw what's in each of the bags, of course one is for a boy and the other a girl. We went in the store, I bought the boy one and Bonnie the girl one and we had a bet to see who was right. Of course, that was moi." She grinned at Bonnie. "Have a look." She encouraged.

I opened the bag, and took out a blue baby bodysuit, with a 'B' on it in light blue. "I love it, Caroline." I smiled, hugging her, and then Bonnie so she didn't feel left out.

"Do you have any names?" She asked as she took her place on my bed.

"Uh... well I've thought about it but-"

"Tell us!" They both demanded.

I chuckled, "Well I like Kyle, Ethan, Jamie..."

"Oh I love the name Ethan." Caroline squealed, "What about middle names?" She demanded, she had fists now, she _was _determined.

"Well Stefan really wants the middle name to be Damon." Bonnie and Caroline awed together, gushing and squealing.

"Hey Elena, hope you don't mind but... we were discussing this on the way here on whether we should ask..." She bit her lip, and looked at Bonnie and nodded. "Oh it doesn't matter." I scoffed.

"Oh come on, tell me, you can't do that!"

"We were going to ask who was going to be God mother." Bonnie said without taking a breath, I just stared at her. "It's stupid to ask, I know but... we really want to know, that's all." I shook my head to stop her.

"You both are." Their faces lit up, "Why should I choose one over the other?" I questioned.

"Well thanks Elena, that's wonderful!" Caroline exclaimed. "But we have one other question if it's not too... you know..."

"What?" I asked warily.

"Can we see your bump?" They asked together.

I chuckled, and nodded. "Fine, but I'm not lifting my shirt up," I stood up which made the bump more distinct. They awed again, putting their hands on it. "can you believe my baby's in there?" I asked, my hands on my bump now.

"It's wonderful." Bonnie whispered.

* * *

**Just to be clearer - the poll isn't closing yet, they were just discussing ideas ;D okay? Good. LOL...**

**So, review, because #Your love, your love, your love is my drug# lmao... **


	7. Chapter 7: Two Lives

**AN: *Singing* I know where Elena has the baaaby and I know who is with heeer :L lol**

**PARTY IN THE PARK WAS FUCKING AWESOME!**

**This is set one month later (Elena is 4 months pregnant now), so according to google, that's just the start of her second trimester or w/e it's called. **

**

* * *

**

**CHAPTER SEVEN**

**_'Two Lives'_**

"... and remember, don't listen to your Dad when he tells you I'm a bad influence, he's just jealous," Damon said to my bump, it made me laugh. "I'll take you cliff diving-" He began whispering, but I pulled my shirt down. "Aw Elena!" He whined.

"Jeez Damon, my son isn't even born yet and already you're trying to give him bad ideas." I stroked my stomach as he pouted. "And you are not taking him cliff diving, _ever_!"

"You are going to regret saying that." He sang smugly.

I rolled my eyes and went to the kitchen, I'd been getting mild cravings for chocolate ice cream recently and only now had it gotten to a point were I am totally dependant on it. I opened the freezer to find... nothing. After, I checked the fridge, again there was nothing. I shut the fridge with a puzzled expression, but I heard Damon laughing. "Damon!" I shouted, "Where the _hell _is the food?"

"I told you you'd regret it." He was in hysterics now.

I walked into the living room, "You think this is funny?" I asked, he nodded without saying a word from laughing so hard. "You think keeping a highly dangerous pregnant woman from the one thing she depends on is _funny_?" I was genuinely mad now, my hands formed as fists. His laughter died down until he looked absolutely terrified.

"Sorry Elena." He whimpered. "Here," He reached into the drawer next to him and got out a large packet of chips. I snatched them off him and sat on the opposite couch and ate them.

The front door opened, Stefan arrived home. I jumped up and ran into his arms, my mood suddenly up again. We were back in the living room, Damon still looking terrified. "What happened to him?" Stefan asked, chuckling.

"Oh, he hid all the food in the house." I told him, Damon unable to look at me.

"Damon, Damon, Damon." Stefan tutted.

"How do you- She's fucking scary!"

"That's what you get for hiding the food!" I shouted back, he whimpered again and pulled a cushion over his face, I rolled my eyes. "Jackass." I muttered. Stefan rubbed my back and took me upstairs to his room. I sat on his bed, finally able to rest my screaming back. He followed, sitting next to me, "What's in the bag?" I asked, gesturing the bag on his lap.

"Oh," He reached in and got out a tub of Ben 'N' Jerry's Chocolate Fudge Brownie ice cream, "I assumed Damon would do something like empty the entire fridge or something equally as annoying, so just in case I bought that for you." He smiled handing me a spoon from the bag. I ate a spoonful of the ice cream - it was heaven. "So I was thinking of baby names today."

"Mm," I swallowed the ice cream, "What did you have in mind?"

"Kyle." He smiled, and I did too. "What?"

"I loved that name, what else did you have?" I asked, scooping in more ice cream.

"Well, Damon as the middle name?" He asked, I nodded. "But what about Lewis, as well?"

"Huh," I swallowed again and thought about it. "Our son, Kyle Lewis Damon Salvatore." I smiled and put my hands on my stomach, but Stefan put his on there too, and put his head close to it. "What are you-"

"Hey Kyle, it's your Daddy." He whispered before kissing my bump. "I'll protect you and Mommy, I promise." He kissed it again.

"Oh," My hands moved up a bit suddenly.

"What?" He asked with concern.

"Quick, put your hands here." I moved his hands up, "He just kicked." We both laughed with happiness.

"He's really in there, huh?" Stefan whispered, putting his ear to the bump this time, "Ow!" He exclaimed as he moved away, rubbing his ear. "He's a strong kid." He chuckled.

"Like his Father." I smiled, kissing him.

...

The next day I woke up to an empty bed, which made me frown. I sat up, rubbing my eyes to relieve me of the tiredness, and felt Kyle kick again. "Hey in there," I smiled putting my hands on the spot, "you cosy in there?" I chuckled feeling anther kick.

"Is it safe to come in?" I looked up and saw a wary-looking Damon stood at the door.

"Yeah, sure." I smiled. "I'm sorry about yesterday, it's mood swings, being pregnant kind of does that to you." I chuckled.

"I guessed, but if it helps all the food, including that ice cream you like, is back in the fridge." He said.

"Thank you Damon." I sighed happily. "I might just venture down there now in fact, Kyle wants food again." I stood up to go downstairs, but Damon was still on the bed looking puzzled. "If you're confused, Stefan and I named the baby Kyle, Kyle Lewis Damon Salvatore." I loved saying his name.

"You used my name?" He asked, I nodded and immediately his 'scheming' face came on.

"Damon Junior." He whispered.

"NO!"

"Aw Elena!"

* * *

**Hehe. And I added Lewis is the baby's name in memory of LEWBAZ, RIP!**

**Review? x**


	8. Chapter 8: Defender

**AN: Lol I love Friends.**

**...**

_**Monica: We named the boy Jack, after Dad.**__**Ross: Dad would love that.**_

_**Phoebe: Jack Bing. That sounds like a 50s new reporter. Jack Bing, Morning Gazette, I'm going to blow this story WIDE open!**_

_**...**_

**And in this, I don't know why Elena and Stefan haven't been in school, they just haven't. LOL.**

_**

* * *

**_

**CHAPTER EIGHT**

**_'Defender'_**

I couldn't take my eyes off my stomach in the mirror, my hands caressing it. The top I'd chosen didn't hide it too well, but people were going to notice sooner or later. I went downstairs to find Stefan there waiting for me, along with Jenna.

"Hey Beautiful," He greeted, kissing me.

"Oh look at you two," Jenna gushed, "you'll make such great parents." She clasped her hands together.

"Thanks Jenna." I chuckled as Stefan's hands were on my stomach. I turned to him, "Come on, we can't be late." I dragged him outside to his car. The journey to school was... tense. I became nervous very quick, my hands on my stomach.

"Elena, breath." Stefan said.

"Sorry I'm just..." I looked down.

"Don't listen to what people say, what matters is that your happy." He smiled.

We arrived at the school, Bonnie and Caroline were stood at Bonnie's car, they grinned widely when they saw me. I got out, their eyes trailed to my stomach and their grins grew even more - that made my nerves disappear. "Elena!" They squealed.

"Hi," I smiled as Stefan appeared at my side.

"Hey Daddy to be." Bonnie grinned.

"Hi... God Mother to be." Stefan chuckled, Bonnie smiled proudly. I was guessing she enjoyed her new title. We all walked in the school, I ignored the looks I got, instead I just remembered what Stefan had told me, '_what matters is that your happy_'. I was happy, ecstatic in fact, it didn't matter what other people thought. We arrived at class, more stares came my way. I sat down at my desk, Stefan at the one right next to me, he stroked my stomach before class begun.

Class was going well so far, not so much as a whisper about me or Stefan which was good. I felt a tap on my shoulder, someone passed me a note.** _Is it a boy or a girl?, Caroline never told me. Matt x_**

I smiled, but quite surprised that Caroline hadn't told him, I'd of thought she'd of run to his house shouting 'It's a boy, I win!'. **I'm having a boy, Elena x **I passed the note back and heard him awe quietly.

I got the note back, **_Have you named him? x_**

I smiled again, **His name is Kyle Lewis Damon Salvatore x **I passed it back and he awed again, this time a bit louder which caught our teacher's attention. "Mr Donovan, Miss Gilbert, is there a reason you're passing notes in my class?"

I looked at Matt, "Um, no sir." He said. He sighed and took the note from Matt, who mouthed an apology to me. My hand involuntarily went to my stomach as I felt a kick.

"I'll see you two after class." He grumbled, slamming the note on his desk. Sure enough he did. The whole class left, Stefan waited outside for me. Matt moved to the desk next to me, "So, care to explain this?" Mr Banner asked, holding the note up. "Hm?" He demanded.

"Mr Banner, sir," I looked at Matt, "It was just a... private thing between Elena and I, nothing more."

"Couldn't it of waited until the end of my class?" He asked. I looked at Matt, I might as well admit that I'm pregnant, it's going to be pretty obvious soon. "Miss Gilbert?"

"Well, the thing is-" I suddenly felt a weird feeling in my stomach, it happened again making me groan. "Ow." I muttered, rubbing my stomach.

"Miss Gilbert, what's the matter?" He asked.

Matt knelt down at my side. "Elena, what's wrong?" He asked, rubbing my arm.

"I don't- It just-" I groaned again. This wasn't labour, was it? I had five months left, Kyle wasn't ready yet. "Get Stefan, please." He nodded and rushed outside, dragging Stefan in with him.

"Elena, what's wrong?" He asked, concern present in his voice.

"I keep getting this weird pain in my stomach-" I felt it again, causing me to clutch his arm. "What if he's sick?" I whimpered to Stefan, he bit his lip and helped me up.

"Will someone please tell me what's going on?" Mr Banner asked.

"She's pregnant!" Matt thundered, who also began helping me. As they helped me down the hall, people stared at us, but I couldn't see Caroline or Bonnie anywhere. We made it to Stefan's car, they helped me in and Stefan climbed in.

Just as we were about to set off, I heard shouting, "Elena!" It was Jeremy. "Elena, what's wrong? Are you okay?" He asked, just making it to the car.

I simply answered "I don't know."

"I'm coming with you," He said, climbing in the back of the car.

Stefan drove fast to the hospital, and he and Jeremy helped me inside. I was surprised that Jeremy was even here, I thought he didn't want anything to do with this baby. Stefan practically forced the nurse to get me a room. I was so scared, I knew something like this would happen.

"Stefan," I whispered, gripping his hand tightly.

"He's a little fighter, it'll be nothing." He said, kissing my forehead.

"_He_?" Jeremy asked, shock in his voice. Stefan nodded, "Elena, if he's my nephew then he's defiantly going to be fine." He smiled.

The doctor walked in, "Elena Gilbert, I understand you came in with abdominal pains?" Stefan and I nodded, my hand tightening around his. "And how many months pregnant are you?"

"Four." I answered, my voice shakey.

"We'll get an ultrasound set up, and take a look, okay?"

"Okay."

It wasn't long before they had me ready for the ultrasound. I was shaking. I lifted my shirt up and waited to hear Kyle's heartbeat. It seemed like an eternity had passed, but finally his little heartbeat filled the room, making me feel a bit better.

"He seems healthy," The doctor observed. "You were suffering from cramps, but don't worry, it's very common in early pregnancy." Both me and Stefan sighed with relief. "However I would recommend bed rest for a week or so. Also I think it's best you stop going to school."

"Okay," I nodded, pulling my shirt down. "Thank you."

"No problem."

...

When we arrived home, we were greeted by Damon, "You're home early." He said, lingering around the stairs. Stefan and I ignored him and went upstairs. I laid down on his bed, my hands resting on my stomach.

I noticed Stefan was stod with his hands behind his head, "Sit down, you look..." He turned to face me, he looked angry. "What's wrong?"

"I'm a bad Father."

I scoffed, "Stefan, Kyle isn't even born yet-"

"I promised I'd protect you both."

"Cramps happen during pregnancy, even a vampire can't stop them." I told him, patting a spot on the bed for him to sit down. He smiled weakly and sat down. "Just try not to worry about every single thing that happens," I told him, putting his hand onto my stomach. "I love you."

He kissed me, "I love you, too."

* * *

**^_^ Cute? LOL. **

**The "drama" will begin in the next chapter ;D **

**Review? x**


	9. Chapter 9: Visitor

**AN: I know, I update fast, I have a lot of time on my hand at the moment :L****Thank you to _chloe2007 _for the amazing idea, one I would never of thought of.**

**God, Remember Me doesn't half make me cry!**

**Sorry for the time skips, but this is the last one for a bit. Promise. Elena is now 6 months pregnant.**

**

* * *

**

C H A P T E R - N I N E

My stomach was getting bigger now, it was getting a lot harder to move around, and my back was just constantly screaming at me. Stefan was great, he got me food whenever I wanted it, he fluffed and collected pillows for me at night and just did so much more. And to my surprise Damon was a great help too, he took orders from Stefan by going to the store, they both went out a few times to get baby clothes (something I never thought either would do) whilst I slept.

Jeremy got a lot more involved too. He had started coming around to Stefan's house since I'd practically moved in there, sometimes it was to drop some of my stuff off, and sometimes it would be to spend to whole day with me - I loved it, I was happy he was trying to rekindle our relationship, I needed my brother right now.

Bonnie and Caroline were like my personal shoppers, buying me everything maternity that was up to their standards, but I loved everything of course. Jenna was pretty much the same, except she was the baby fanatic, she went through baby magazines with me, looking at cribs and such.

One particular day, Bonnie insisted she and Caroline threw a baby shower for me. They had so much hope in their eyes that I had to say yes. Of course that did mean one thing - shopping.

"Elena, try this on!" Caroline demanded, handing me a dress. "It will suit you."

I did as she said, and the dress looked gorgeous. It was black with white spots, and had a little red belt. Caroline gave me a 'told you so' smile, and sent me to the cashier to buy it. After hours of shopping we went for lunch, of course I was starving and that was pretty much the highlight of my day.

"So," Bonnie began, looking excitedly at Caroline. I just took another sip of my water as she spoke. "We went to know if you're planning on marrying Stefan." I almost choked on the water.

"Excuse me?"

"Are you two going to get married?"

"Well... I-I'm sure- Maybe, someday. Why?" I asked, speechless that they even asked that. "Has Stefan said anything?" I asked suspiciously.

"No, no! We just thought that since you were having a baby, that maybe you would." She shrugged.

"We don't have to get married just because I'm pregnant." My hands fell to my stomach again. "We could wait a few years first." I looked down at my stomach. A few years seemed along time... Kyle would be old enough then, wouldn't he?

"We, Matt _and _Damon just want you to be happy-"

"Wait, Damon?" They nodded slowly. "What did he say?"

"I saw him the other day, he was with Stefan I think but he was paying for something, we got talking and marriage came up, I guess." Caroline shrugged. Why didn't he tell me?

...

Later that afternoon, Bonnie dropped me off home. I saw Stefan's car wasn't in and neither was Damon's. Great, finally some time alone. I went inside and dumped the bags in the living room, and slumped onto the couch, immediately feeling Kyle kick. "I know, alone at last." I smiled, but that disappeared when I heard something smash in the kitchen.

I stood up, my hands wrapping around my stomach protectively. Slowly, I made my way into the kitchen, hoping it was Damon or Stefan, but it wasn't. "Who are you?" I asked the blonde girl who was clearing up the glass.

"I'm-"

"Lexi?" I turned and saw Stefan, smiling widely. He knew the blonde?

"Hi Stefan." She grinned back. They hugged tightly, and turned to me.

"I see you've met Elena." He said to her, she nodded. "Elena, this is Lexi, my oldest friend." I shook her hand, but automatically kept my hands on my stomach.

"It's a pleasure," She smiled, her eyes trailing down to my bump. "Well Stefan, you've been busy." He chuckled and walked to my side. "Congratulations both of you."

"Thanks." He said. "How long are you staying?"

She shrugged, "I don't know, but very long." They both chuckled. "But with your little one on the way I thought maybe you could use some extra help." She looked at me this time, something in her expression seemed... smug.

"That would be-"

"It's a nice offer but we really won't need any help, thanks." I said, shrugging Stefan off me and heading into the living room. Stefan followed me, "Ex I assume?" I asked.

"Elena, she's just an old friend, I haven't seen her in over one hundred overs." He said, rubbing my arms.

"I'm sorry it's just... when I saw her in the kitchen, I thought..." I shook my head, "And then you say you know her, I mean she's blonde and skinny and I'm..." I looked down and stroked my stomach, sighing.

"Oh Elena," He hugged me, his hands now on my bump too. "You're pregnant with my baby, nothing's more attractive to me right now than you." He kissed me. "I promise." He kissed me again, this time passionately. We parted, "Will you promise to give Lexi a chance?"

I sighed, "For you." Why did I suddenly feel like I would regret that?

She appeared in the living room, "Where shall I put my stuff?" Her expression was clearly smug now, and it was meant for me.

"Upstairs, I'll show you in a second." She nodded and raced upstairs, I turned my head to him.

"You invited her to stay?" I asked through my teeth.

"You promised."

"Yes, I _promised _to at least try and get along with her. And in case you haven't noticed, we will have a baby in less than three months time, she will have to leave."

"She'll be gone before then." He said, I rolled my eyes.

"No, you don't get it, Kyle will need a room to sleep in, and the spare room is where you told your little blonde- That room was going to be his, we were going to decorate it." I sighed. He tried to hug me but I shrugged him away. "No, just... just go see to Lexi." I sat on the couch, rubbing my stomach.

He hesitated, but did as I said.

* * *

**Oooh is Lexi a threat? Well duh! Wait until you see what I have planned :P again, thank you ****_chloe2007 _**

******Review x**


	10. Chapter 10: The Writer

**AN: I've wrote out the choices from the poll, just so they're read to upload (which ever you choose that is) tehe LOL. **

**And for _Elena_, This is set before Elena meets Lexi in the TV show.**

**I saw I had 71 reviews and thought "Fun-fucking-dabby-dosey!" :L (Don't ask)**

* * *

**CHAPTER 10**

* * *

Lexi had made herself at home pretty quickly. She and Stefan had a lot of 'catching up time' to do, so I was either stuck with Damon, Caroline or Bonnie. Since it was only a few months away from the baby shower, I decided to go shopping (again) with Caroline, she wanted to ask me something anyway so I thought we should make a day out of it.

We were in a baby clothes store, I had the clothes hung over my arm. "Um, Elena?" I turned to see Caroline.

"Yes?"

"Well I was wondering if you and Stefan would come on a double date with me and Matt?" She asked, biting her lip.

"A double date?" I asked.

She nodded, "I understand if you say no, because you're pregnant and all but... but it would be really fun, and since me and Matt have decided to give it another go, we thought our first date should be a double one."

"No... I would love to go," I smiled, she clapped her hands together. My smile grew when Kyle kicked again, "Hey Caroline, come here." I put her hand where I felt the kick, she awed with a big grin on her face.

When I got home, I'd arrived half way through Stefan and Lexi's time. I walked in to hear them laughing, and talking between themselves. I peeked in and saw them in stiches of laughter, this made me feel a tad bit of... jeaslously? Or hatred towards Lexi?

I finally found myself saying, "I'm home Stefan." After dropping the bags in the hall I went and sat next to him on the couch, he kissed me. "What were you guys laughing about?" I asked, my hands resting on my stomach now.

"Oh we were just jogging each other's memories," Stefan chuckled.

"Oh fun," I chuckled. "Can I talk to you for a minute?" He nodded and we went into the kitchen. "Caroline wants to know if we would go on a double date with her and Matt tonight?" I asked, he bit his lip and glanced in the living room, I saw. "Oh but of course we can't leave poor Lexi here."

He sensed my sarcasm, "Look, I can cancel with her for one night, I'd love to spend some time with Caroline and Matt." He smiled. Well that was easy.

"Maybe she and Damon could have some quailty time," His eyes widened. "I was kidding." I whispered. He cupped my face and kissed me.

...

That evening, I slipped on a maternity top I'd bought with Caroline, and waited downstairs for Stefan. Lexi was reading one of my pregnancy magazines that Jenna had bought me, however she glanced at me every so often. It was getting annoying...

"Stefan, we'ere going to-" He was suddenly at my side, kissing my cheek. "Wow..." I was astonished.

"You look wondeful." He whispered.

"So do you." I kissed his nose, "Come on, Caroline said seven." I dragged him out of the door.

As we drove to the restaurant where we were meeting Caroline and Matt, all Stefan talked about was Lexi... Lexi did this and Lexi does that. It was getting annoying, not once did he ask about my day, Lexi can go die for all I care. I saw Caroline stood outside the building.

"Hey," She smiled.

"Hi, where's Matt?" I asked.

"Right here." He tapped my shoulder. "Where's Stefan?"

"Oh he's-" I turned and saw him on the phone.

"I know Lexi, that was great, listen I've got to go." He laughed. I turned around and looked down. He was at my side now, the phone away. "You guys ready?"

It wasn't as awkward as I expected, in fact it was great. Matt and Stefan actually got along, in fact they had full conversation. Caroline insisted we talked about babies, well mine to be exact. "So, what are you naming him?"

I looked at Matt, "You didn't tell her?" He shrugged. I sighed, "Kyle Lewis Damon Salvatore."

"Aw that's lovely." She had a large smile on her face. There was an awkward silence, something I was keen to avoid this evening. Stefan glanced at the clock on the wall a lot, which made me wonder if he hadn't told Lexi the whole truth about tonight.

After the meal, we stayed for a bit longer. Matt and Caroline were drinking of course, but Stefan wasn't, along with me. He'd promised not to whilst I was pregnant. As Matt was at the bar with Caroline, Stefan checked the clock again. "Okay, why do you keep doing that?"

"What?"

"You keep looking at that clock, why? Have somewhere you need to be?" I demanded, he was about to speak but I beat him to it. "Oh of course... you didn't tell Lexi where we were going, you were going to leave soon to go back to her."

"She's only just got here-" I scoffed. "What is your problem with her?" He asked.

"My problem is that we are having a baby in a few months time, and all of a sudden your blond bimbo shows up and takes up all the room in the house!"

"Don't you dare talk say that about Lexi." He growled.

"So what if I do?" Caroline came over, but was silenced.

"She's my friend Elena, I'm not kicking her out of the house just because _you _want her out." He shouted.

"I'm sorry but as long as she's there... I-I can't be." I whispered. "I'm moving out until she's gone... I'm sorry." I stood up. "Caroline, will we drive me home?" She nodded quickly and followed me to the car. Immediately after getting in I burst out crying.

* * *

**Okie... I said Drama... it's getting there, Elena's moved out until Lexi leaves? Sorry that Elena was a tad OOC in this, but she is pregnant... LOL! **

**So... review? **

**Love,**

**Annie xx**


	11. Chapter 11: Breathe Me

**AN: A bit of brother/sister fluff here between Jeremy and Elena ^-^ So, you guys chose number 2 on my poll... cool... I liked that idea ;P Do my new poll!**

* * *

**CHAPTER 11**

**_'Breathe Me'_**

* * *

After my argument with Stefan I moved back home. Caroline offered a place at her house but Jenna and Jeremy were happy to have me back. The second I got home I saw I had five missed calls from Stefan, but I couldn't decide on whether to call him back... I didn't.

Jeremy and I spent a bit more time together, in fact he'd warmed to the idea of becoming and Uncle. "Can he hear me in there?" He asked as he looked at my stomach. "Like understand what I'm saying?"

I shrugged, "I don't know, Damon and Stefan talk to him all the time though." I stroked my stomach.

"What do they say?"

"Stefan tells him stories, like how we met but also tells him not to listen to what Damon says," We both chuckled "and Damon... well you can guess what _he _talks about." He smiled, and put his hands on my stomach.

"Can I... talk to him?" I nodded, he lowered his head closer to my bump, "Hey in there Kyle, it's your uncle Jeremy. Uh... I think I'm the best uncle," I laughed at that and so did he, "don't listen to uncle Damon, he's just jealous because I'm better."

"Oh he'd love to hear you say that." I suddenly felt Kyle kick, "I think he likes you."

Jeremy moved his hands to where I felt the kick, he kicked again and it made him smile. "I like you too, little buddy." He rubbed my stomach and sat back on the couch. I was happy to hear that "Do you talk to him?" I smiled with adoration at my bump.

"All the time." I looked at him again.

"What about?" He asked.

"Everyone... I tell him about Bonnie, Caroline, Matt... _you_." He smiled proudly. "I've kind of told him about... vampires."

"You'd have to if his Dad is one."

"True." I shrugged.

He sighed, "I hope you don't mind me asking this, but..." I looked up at him, "What's going on with you and Stefan?"

"His friend Lexi is here and has practically moved herself into Stefan's house, and where she's sleeping is where Kyle's room was going to be," He sighed with disapproval. "I told him I'm moving out until she moves out."

"We're always here." He patted my back, then my stomach.

Suddenly the doorbell rang, "I'll get it!" I saw Jenna run to the door. "Oh... hi..." I had an idea of who it was. "Elena, Damon Salvatore is here." Damon was here? What he was Stefan's messenger now?

"Okay," I stood up, and met him in the hallway. "Stefan sent you with a message, I assume?"

"No actually, I came for myself. Elena, he didn't sleep last night, he was so... broken up about what you said to him-"

"What I said about Lexi?"

"No, about you moving out, he doesn't want that." He sighed, "You should of seen him last night, he wouldn't let anyone near him, not even Lexi. I heard him in his room last night too, he was crying Elena. You tell me he isn't sorry."

I looked down, "Oh..."

"Talk to him." He said. It wasn't a suggestion, it was a demand.

"Damon, stop this. I think me and Stefan just need space, and like I've said, until she's moved out I'm not moving back." I sighed.

He pinched the bridge of his nose, "Okay, I understand that..." He looked down, "What if it's just for me?" He asked. I opened my mouth but nothing came out. "You don't have to move back in but... just talk to the poor guy, he's a mess."

I swallowed heavily, "For you." I whispered.

"Thank you."

Jeremy wasn't pleased about what I was doing, but he wanted what was best for me and Kyle. We arrived at their place quickly, I just ran inside to be greeted by Lexi. She looked distraught, "Thank God Elena, you've got to get him out, he's locked himself in his room and won't speak to anyone." She sounded so desperate for _my _help. I followed her up to Stefan's room, she wasn't lying, the door was bolted shut. "Stefan, I've got someone here to talk to you." She looked at me, indicating it was my turn to talk.

My hands fell to my stomach, "It's Elena, please Stefan come out of there. I'm sorry about what I said to you last night," I looked at my bump. "Please... _we _need you." There was no response. I sighed and turned around, "I tried, I'm sorry." I said to Lexi, who nodded.

Damon was stood at the bottom of the stairs, waiting anxiously. He saw me appear, but I shook my head and headed towards him. "I tried." I whispered to him. There was suddenly a loud bang from upstairs.

"Elena?" A smile appeared on my face when I heard him. Stefan ran down the stairs and wrapped his rams around me as I did the same. "I'm so sorry Elena."

"No I am, I shouldn't of acted that way, it was stupid." He kissed my cheek. "I love you." I whispered tearfully. He kissed my cheek again, and then on the lips.

"Get a room." I heard Damon mutter under his breath.

Stefan and I parted to look into each others eyes, "Let me drive you home." He said.

I smiled and found myself saying "I am home." His eyes lit up.

* * *

**I loved that last bit lol. I had a right blond moment today:**

**My Mum: **God, those brown mugs get really hot.

**Me: **They're clay... mind you all mugs are.

**I'm seeing Toy Story 3 tomorrow, is it any good? **

**Love,  
****Annie xx**


	12. Chapter 12: Blame the Hormones

**AN: Thank you _chloe2007 _for giving me amazing ideas ;P**

**The best VD scene is in episode 19, where Elena & Stefan are learning to dance! And POV change, it's in Stefan's (for a bit)! I had to watch a lot of Damon and Stefan scenes to get my bit right 1 lol.**

**And when you see a (*) play My Love by Sia, I know it's an eclipse song but it goes so, so well. **

**TOY STORY 3 IS AMAZING, I CRIED AT THE END ;P**

* * *

**Chapter 12**

**STEFAN POV (One Week Later)**

* * *

"No." I said firmly.

"Stefan, hear me out-"

"Damon, I am not putting posters of girls up in my _newborn _son's room." He groaned and continued to follow me to the paint aisle, trailing behind me like a five year old. I suggested to Damon that as a nice surprise for Elena that we'd decorate Kyle's entire room, but Damon being Damon, he wasn't much help at all. "Put the black paint _down_, Damon." I grumbled.

"What's wrong with black paint?"

"I doubt that black is the most popular colour for a baby's room."

"So be different!" He said with enthusiasm.

"No." I repeated, I turned to him, "Okay, baby blue or Alice blue?" I held up the cards to him.

"They're both pretty gay to me." He muttered. I raised an eye brow so he just let out a loud sigh, "Fine, baby blue!"

I smiled, "Good, now get that tub." He muttered something and picked it up. After we paid, we drove home; luckily Elena was out with Bonnie so we had the house to ourselves for a bit. After the argument with Elena, Lexi happily moved herself onto the couch... much to Damon's disappointment.

"So, are you looking forward to being a Dad?" He asked, starting the first coat of paint.

"Of course, I'm absolutely ecstatic about it." I smiled, "Are you looking forward to being an Uncle?"

"I can't wait!" He exclaimed. We both laughed, but it soon died down as we continued painting, "What about Elena?"

"She's the same, although she's terrified of giving birth, well when I say terrified I mean everytime anyone mentions it she nearly has a panic attack." I sighed, "I keep telling her it will all be worth it at the end." He nodded, "I just... just hate the idea of her being in all that pain." I shuddered at the thought.

"It's your fault." He muttered.

I turned to him, "I'm sorry?"

"I said I love Bolt." He lied, grinning afterwards. I looked at the paint brush and smiled evilly. "Don't you dare," I walked towards him slowly, "If you value your sanity, you wouldn't-" I ran the paint brush down his face, leaving a trail of paint. "You are dead, Stefan Salvatore." He suddenly ran at me with his roller, rolling it down my back.

"So are you, Damon Salvatore!" Before we knew it, we were covered head to toe in blue paint. "I think there's more paint on us than the wall." I laughed.

Damon looked at his hands, then at the wall. "Aha!" He pressed his hands against the wall, leaving two handprints behind, and then with his finger he wrote his name underneath. "Paint over that and I _will _kill you."

I smiled and did the same next to his. "Perfect... now we need to finish the whole room." I picked up the brush and began painting, avoiding the handprints as Damon glared at me jokingly.

* * *

**ELENA POV (A few hours later)**

* * *

"OK, this one is perfect." Caroline exclaimed, standing with her hands on her hips next to a crib. I checked the little card at the side.

"It would be, if it weren't for the little number here called the _price_." I snapped.

"Sorry, I was just saying."

My hand flew to my forehead, "I'm sorry, it's these damn hormones. One minute I'm snapping at people like a lunatic and the next I can't stop crying, last night I cried for two hours because I smashed a glass." We both laughed.

"Yes but your having a baby." She rubbed my stomach. "And _all _that will be worth it."

"Yeah, you're right." I smiled.

She smiled and sighed happily. "You're going to make a great Mom, Elena."

"Thanks, Caroline."

...

"See you tomorrow." Caroline called from her car as she drove away. Damon was suddenly at my side, taking the bags from me.

"Damon, you don't have to-"

"You're pregnant with _my_ nephew, give those bags to me." I gave in and gave him the bags. We went inside the house; I fell onto the couch as my back finally felt relaxed. He sat in the arm chair.

"Can I ask... why have you got blue paint on your jeans?" I chuckled.

His eyes widened as he looked for the paint, "Crap." He muttered. I raised an eyebrow as he attempted to rub it off. "I, uh..." At the point Stefan walked in, wiping his hands with a towel.

"Hey Beautiful." He greeted, leaning down to kiss me and stroke my stomach. "How was your day?"

"It was good, I'm actually more curious into knowing what you and Damon did that involved blue paint." I grinned at them both.

"Oh," Stefan glared at Damon who held his hands up defensively. "well, it's not finished yet but... come on." He led me upstairs and up to a door, where there was a strong smell of paint. "Now remember, me and Damon spent all day on this so be nice." He chuckled, before opening the door.

I gasped at the room. The walls were painted blue, but in the corner was a white patch with two pairs of hand prints.

"Stefan..." I was amazed. "You did this in a day?"

"With a little help." At that moment Damon walked in with a big grin on his face.

"Surprise." He said.

"It needs a bit more work, you know, a crib and furniture but what do you think?" He asked, just as my tears began, "Hun, what's wrong, don't you like it?" His arms wrapped around me.

"No, no, I love it." I said tearfully, "It's... it's the hormones." I sobbed into his shoulder. "I really do love it Stefan."

... **(*)**

I spent the remainder of the afternoon in the baby's room, what Stefan and Damon did was amazing. Kyle kicked as I looked at the hand prints they'd made – obviously they both had a lot of fun doing this. "That was accidental," I turned to see Stefan stood at the door, "there was an incident involving a paint brush." We both laughed.

"It's so perfect Stefan; you don't know how happy I am right now." I wrapped my arms around him as his hands went to my stomach.

"Elena, I love you so much," He kissed me, and released himself from me, "I've been planning on doing this for sometime but it was finding the right time." He said. I couldn't help but smile, but he looked nervous. "Elena," He suddenly went down on one knee and got out a small black box, I gasped as my smile grew.

"Stefan." I breathed.

"Elena Gilbert, I love you with all my life and much more, will you do me the amazing honour of marrying me." He opened the box to reveal the small ring.

"Yes," He smiled, "A hundred times yes!" He put the ring on my finger and kissed me passionately, and I began crying again.

"Hormones?" He asked, unable to stop smiling.

"No, these are genuine." We both chuckled, as he wiped the tears from my cheeks. "I love you." I whispered, looking at the ring. "God, Jeremy will kill you." I chuckled.

"I told him what I was going to do a few days ago." He stroked my cheek. "Before our argument obviously, and the other reason I didn't talk to anyone was because of this, I thought you'd say no." He looked down.

I put my hand on his cheek, "That was then, this is now." I smiled.

_

* * *

_

**Blame the hormones! Lol, hey, I go on holiday in 11 days, I might be able to update because my Nan lives over there in sunny Tenerife so hopefull I can ninja the use of her laptop at night ;P **

**PROPOSAL!**

**Review? x**


	13. Chapter 13: Heavy In Your Arms

**AN: Elena is now 6 ****½** months pregnant for anyone who doesn't know. And as for the birthing classes _Elena_, well, lets just say **SPOILER ALERT!* LOL!

**But right now, what have we forgotten, YES, the baby shower!**

**Come on guys, 3 more and we reach 100 reviews! 100th Reviewer gets a shout out :D**

* * *

**CHAPTER 13**

**_'Heavy in Your Arms_**

* * *

"_Elenaaaaaa_." Bonnie sang. I realized it was morning and she was sat on the end of my bed. "Wake up, sleepy head." Great, she was teasing me now.

"Go away." I groaned, pulling the covers over my face.

"You're supposed to be the Mom here, get up!" She tugged on the covers, so I held on tigher to them.

"Why?" I asked.

"Caroline and I have to get you ready for the baby shower today." She said happily.

I threw the covers off me and I saw she was in a dress. "That's today?" She nodded, still with a big grin on her face. I sat up but groaned, my hands immediately going to my back to support it.

"What is it?" She asked, a concerned look on her face.

"Backache." I answered, sitting up further. It had been getting worse over the months. I got out of bed, still with my hands on my back. Suddenly I heard Bonnie gasp and pull my hand away to her face.

"Is that what I think it is?" She asked, eyeing the ring up. I smiled and she suddenly let out a deafning squeal of happiness. "OH ELENA! HOW, WHEN?" She sat me down again, wanting all the details. Typical.

"In Kyle's room, he and Damon had just painted it just the other day." I looked at the ring again. She grinned again, looking as if she was going to burst if she didn't scream or cry. I smiled again, "Go on."

She let out another squeal. "I'm so happy for you both, first a baby and now you're engaged!" She hugged me. "Let me get Caroline-"

I grabbed her arm, "No, me and Stefan are announcing it at the baby shower." I said, she awed. "Try not to say anything until then, please?" I begged.

She patted my stomach, "Anything for a pregnant lady." She grinned widely.

"Don't taunt me, Bonnie." I smiled.

...

Later that day, Caroline arrived with my dress that she'd picked out. They sat me down and insisted on doing my hair and make-up, of course I took the engagment ring off first so Caroline didn't see it. Caroline began curling my hair as Bonnie helped.

"Who did you invite to the baby shower?" I asked out of pure curiousity.

"Not a lot of people, we figured you wouldn't want that many people there," Bonnie began, "Matt, Jeremy, Jenna and Damon and Stefan obviously." We all laughed. "Just close friends." That, in Caroline's world meant: _Just the whole town_.

After they'd done with me, I changed into my dress. I looked at myself in the mirror and for the first time I didn't feel... hideously fat. Stefan kept telling me it was because I was pregnant, but I still hated it. I slipped my engagment ring back on and went to meet Stefan downstairs. "Hey you." I smiled, kissing him.

"You look beautiful." He kissed my nose.

"You don't look so bad yourself." I grinned.

"Seriously, enough with the PDA." Damon said.

"Oh like you're much better." Stefan said, with heavy sarcasm in his voice. Caroline came over to us suddenly.

"Come on, you two." She grinned, "You as well Damon."

"Why me?" He moaned.

"You're the Uncle." She said through her teeth, dragging him through to the living room. Stefan and I followed her into the room full of... close friends. She wasn't lying. Bonnie grinned excitedly at me as she knew what Stefan and I were going to say shortly. "Here they are, the parent's to be." Caroline announced.

"Speech!" Jeremy called out, smiling at me widely.

I looked at Stefan. "Well, Elena and I have an announcement to make."

"YOU'RE HAVING TWINS?" Caroline exclaimed, her drink going everywhere.

I chuckled, "No, we're not having twins." She looked down in disappointment. "Actually, uh..." I lifted my hand up to show the ring. Everyone in the room gasped with happiness.

"Oh my God, you're engaged!" Jenna cried out. Caroline's head snapped up.

All the girls in the room gathered around me, trying to get a good look at the ring and wishing me congratulations. I saw all the guys gather around Stefan, all except Jeremy. "You're _marrying _him?" He said through his teeth, everyone looked around at him.

"Jer.," I began.

"I've only just got used to the idea of you having his kid, but now this?" His hands turned to fists, my hands automatically went to my stomach. "It's just..." I slammed his fist onto the table.

"Jeremy what is your problem with all this?" I asked, Stefan grabbed my arm but I shrugged him away. "Jeremy?"

He shook his head and pushed past Stefan and left. Stefan wrapped his arms around me, "Are you OK?" He asked.

"I'm fine." I said, kissing him and turning back to the others, who were just staring. I looked at Bonnie, "Do something." I mouthed, she bit her lip.

"Ooh, presents!" She exclaimed, pulling me to the couch and handing me the first box. Stefan sat next to me, his hand on my knee. "This is from me." She smiled. I opened it and felt a large grin grow on my face as I saw inside. "You like it?"

I pulled out the small baby body suit, on the front it said 'Vampire Baby'. Stefan, Bonnie, Damon and I chuckled. "Vampire Baby?" Jenna questioned, "I never knew you liked Twilight, Elena." I sniggered again. "There's mine." She pointed to a large box next to the couch. I smiled again and stood up to open it, inside was a bassnett.

"Thank you Jenna." Damon and Matt suddenly came in, both dragging in a large box. "OK, what's that?" I asked.

Damon stood up straight and looked at Caroline, "We know you don't have one so me, Damon and Matt pitched in to get you guys this."

"What is it?" Stefan asked.

"A crib." Matt smiled.

I gasped, jumped up and hugged her. "Thank you." I said tearfully. I let go and also hugged Damon and Matt. I went back to Stefan, "Thank you everyone for the presents," I said, looking at Stefan for some help.

He cleared his throat, "Bonnie, Caroline, we appreciate the effort you both put into this, but as Elena is pregnant, she wants to go rest now."

"That's no problem, we enjoyed it." Bonnie smiled. "We'll see you tomorrow?" She questioned.

"Of course."

After everyone had left, Stefan and I were finally able to relax on the couch, with all the gifts laying in front of us. I leant my head on his chest, both his hands and mine on my stomach. "I love you." He whispered, kissing my hair.

I giggled, "You tell me frequantly. I love you too." I kissed him back, first the cheek and then on the lips.

"You guys, I said enough with the PDA!" Damon groaned.

"No." I said between kisses.

"Do I not count as a member of the public?" We just ignored him. "Fine." He muttered.

* * *

**Haha ;) I just realised... no, can't say, it's another spoiler :L but all I will tell you is the chapter where Elena goes into labor is written!**

**Remember, 100th reviewer gets a shoutout :D**

**Love,**

**Annie x**


	14. Chapter 14: Whatever You Like

**AN: Uh.. yeah. LOL.**

* * *

**CHAPTER 14**

**_'Whatever You Like'_**

* * *

"There, perfect." I smiled as Stefan dragged the box which had the crib parts in up the stairs. Damon was supposed to be helped us build it but he was 'busy', so it was just Stefan and I. He ripped the box open and the parts spilled out. "Wow..."

"Yeah," He scratched the back of his head, "this is going to take longer than I first thought." We knelt down and began rumaging through the pieces. Stefan found the instructions, "Great!" He threw the paper away.

"What?"

"They're in chinese." He bit his lip.

I looked at the pile in front of us, "It can't be that hard to build a crib, can it?" He gave me a look. "It's just a crib." I shrugged.

"A crib that has more than a million pieces." He joked, I laughed. "Come on, lets give it a go." He insisted. At first it was pretty easy, this piece went with that, and another fit inside another. No problems. Then as we ran out of pieces we starting making doubts. "Elena, do you happen to have another pole over there?"

"I don't think so, I'm kind of preoccupied in trying to work out how these two go together." I held up the two metal parts.

"My bad." He chuckled.

"You'd of thought they'd of had the decency to build it for us in advance." I commented as I gave up of the two metal parts.

"I think they'd be in the same situation as us." He laughed, but soon gritting his teeth as he fitted some pieces. "Mind you, they would of had Damon-" I raised an eyebrow at that, "You know what, scratch that." We both laughed.

After a while, it began to look like a crib. "See, who needs instructions?" I smiled.

"Yeah, we did good." He also smiled, we both stood up. He kissed me, but pulled away suddenly.

"What's wrong?"

"Lets get married." He said, I chuckled.

"Um, we are." I held my hand up to show him the ring. He looked at me, "What, you mean right now?"

"Well not here and now, but soon." He said. "Think about it, in two and a half months we'll have Kyle, and then do you think we'll have anytime at all to plan a wedding?"

"Guess so, but how will we get everything done in such a short time?"

"We have Damon." He said simply. "And I'm pretty sure Caroline, Bonnie and Jenna wouldn't mind helping."

"Back up a minute, did you say _Damon_?" He nodded, "He wouldn't help with a crib, what makes you think he'll help with a wedding?"

"Damon's a sucker when it comes to bribery," We both laughed. "He'll give in _easily_."

"What are you going to bribe him with, tell him he can be best man or something?" I joked.

"That... _and _money, of course." He joked, kissing my cheeks.

...

After the crib was built and in its place, Stefan wanted to tell everyone about our wedding decision. I called round Bonnie, Matt, Caroline and Jenna. I told her to tell Jeremy, but if he didn't want to come then that was his decision. As we waited in the living room, Damon finally made an appearance.

"Hey Preggers." He grinned widely. "Oh come on Elena, I'm kidding." He said as I frowned. "Does having no sense of humour come with being pregnant?" He muttered, I immediately glared daggers at him.

"Have you forgotten about the food incident Damon?" His smile instantly disappeared as he shuddered. "That's what I thought."

Stefan was suddenly at my side, his arm around me. "Annoying Elena are we Damon?" He smiled, rubbing my stomach.

"No." He muttered.

Suddenly the doorbell rang, and everyone came in; Bonnie and Caroline called the couch much to Matt's disappointment. After they were settled, Stefan and I stood up. "So what's this announcement, I mean you're already pregnant and engaged." She chuckled, "And just to clarify so I don't embarrass myself again, it definately isn't twins?"

"No it's not twins." I smiled, she nodded and sat back. "Well, because we'll have Kyle in a few months, we won't have the time to plan a wedding afterwards, and even if we did it would take a few years."

"So, you're not getting married?" Bonnie asked, her bottom lip quivering as if she was a child.

"Oh we are," Stefan chuckled. Everyone looked confused. "We're getting married in a few weeks, hopefully anyway." Everyone's jaw dropped.

"A few weeks?" Jenna asked.

"Yes." I smiled.

"Is that... is that even possible?" Matt asked.

"Well, if you guys helped it would be." I said, "Would you help?"

Bonnie and Caroline stood up, "Of course!" They both exclaimed, both hugging me."We'd love to help." Bonnie grinned.

"I'm on dress duty." Caroline said quickly.

Bonnie whined, "Elena."

"You can both be on dress duty." Bonnie glared jokingly at Caroline.

I looked at Stefan, "Go bribe him." I mouthed to him. He grinned and nodded.

"Oh Damon..." He wandered into the kitchen.

* * *

**Eeep! Sorry for the shortness of this chapter, I'll make it up to you in the next one. Now vote on my new poll, who should be maid of honour: Bonnie or Caroline?**

**Review?**

**Love,  
Annie x**


	15. Author's Note: 100th Reviewer

**Hey,**

Sorry I forot to add this in on the chapter. The 100th reviewer at the time of me updating was **_LaBellaShai27_**

Love you, and all my other wonderful reviewers :)

Annie x


	16. Chapter 15: Starry Eyed

**AN: I promise I'll try my best to get the wedding chapter up before I go on holiday on saturday (5 days) lol. Again, no promises, but my Nan lives where I'm going and she has a laptop I think, but since it's a holiday I'll be out everyday.**

**Oooh I came up with a right "twist" that will shock you all into a coma :L you won't expect it at all, trust me. And if you guess what it is _DO NOT_ put it in your review :)**

* * *

**CHAPTER 15**

**_'Starry Eyed'_**

* * *

My eyes opened to Stefan's room, his arms wrapped around me with his hands on my bump. I turned my head so I could see him, he was still asleep. I smiled, turned my head back and shut my eyes. "You awake?" He suddenly asked.

"No." I grinned, he rubbed my bump. I opened my eyes, "I am now."

I turned over to face him, "Morning _future _Mrs Salvatore." He whispered, kissing me.

"Morning, Mr Salvatore." I said before we kissed again.

"How did you sleep?" He asked.

"A part from getting a battering from this one here," I put my hands to my stomach. "I slept good."

He placed his hands on mine, "Hey in there, it's Daddy," He began, it made me smiled when he talked to Kyle. "you need to stop kicking Mommy so hard, it hurts her." He kissed it and then he kissed me. "What are you doing today?"

"Seeing Bonnie, Caroline and Jenna," I yawned afterwards. "We're looking for a dress for me, and brides maids dresses for them." He groaned suddenly, "What?"

"That means I have to go shopping for tuxes with Damon, doesn't it?"

"Not right away."

He shook his head, "No, I might as well get it over with." I curled up next to him, leaning my head on his chest.

"Morning Mommy and Daddy." Damon suddenly said, scaring the hell out of me.

"Damon what the hell?" I groaned. "Do you want to feel the wrath of _me _again?"

"You don't scare me." He grinned.

"Whatever." I muttered.

"Well I'm just here to tell you that Bonnie called to say she'll be here in," He looked at the clock "Oh, ten minutes." My eyes widened. I shot up out of bed and rushed to the closet. I felt Stefan's arms on my waist.

"Slow down, it can't be good for you or Kyle."

"Stefan I have ten minutes-"

"Surely Bonnie won't mind waiting for you." He smiled, kissing me.

It didn't take me long to get ready, the thing that took the longest was breafast. My new craving was watermelon so Damon and Stefan stocked up on it, and it was nearly to only thing I ate. After finishing my hair, I went downstairs to find a plate with a watermelon slice on it. Stefan was sat opposite.

"Madame." He grinned, pushing the plate closer.

"Thank you, Monsieur." I giggled before biting deeply into the melon. Suddenly the doorbell rang, Damon ran to answer it.

"Hey Elena, hey Stefan." She greeted, "You ready?" She asked, full of impatience. I didn't answer, instead I purposely ate slowly. "Elena, come on! You can eaton the way." She tugged on my shirt. Giving in, I stood up and went to Stefan's side.

"I love you." I kissed him passionately.

"You know you can go into early labour-"

I parted from Stefan, "Bonnie, you seriously need to stop watching _Juno_." I chuckled, leading us out of the house.

"Well I'm sorry for having awesome movie taste."

"It wasn't that funny..." I said as she started the car.

"_That _being an understatment, you fell asleep!" She exclaimed, making me laugh.

We pulled up at my house, I jumped out of the car to get Jenna and Caroline. I knocked on the door, only to be faced with Jeremy. "Elena." He said, with no emotion present in his voice. "Jenna and Caroline won't be a minute." He said, turning to walk away.

"Jer., wait!" He stopped. "Let us talk please, I hate this."

He scoffed, "_You _hate this? How do you think I feel? You're-"

"Everything okay?" We both looked at saw Jenna and Caroline at the stairs.

"Uh, yeah, absolutely fine." I faked a smile and turned to leave. When they were in the car, we set off for the mall.

"What kind of dresses were you thinking of, Elena? Any colour or theme ideas?" Jenna asked.

"I hadn't really thought about that. I guess I'll see when we get there." I smiled

Jenna said she knew the way to the store, we trusted her and followed her lead. We arrived and we were greeted by a young woman, "Welcome to _Bridal Beauté, _which one of you is the lucky bride?" She asked.

"That's me." I smiled.

"OK, have you got any ideas as to th design or style of dress you want?"

"Well, accomodating to this," I put my hands on my stomach. "But... I guess something traditional."

"And you'll be choosing Bridesmaids dresse also?" She asked, everyone nodded. "OK, would you like to follow me." We followed her to the back where the changing area was. "We've just got in a brand new maternity line." She smiled, "Pick out a few dresses, try them on and have a bit of fun with it." She smiled.

Once she's left, Caroline raced to the dress rack, grabbed a dress and ran to a changing cubicle. She suddenly peeked her head out "Sorry but this dress is gorgeous." I raised an eyebrow. "_Pleeeease_?"

"Go on." She grinned and disappeared behind the curtain.

I turned to the rack and went through the dresses, picking one out as I sighed. "How wonderful would it be to wear a corset on your wedding day?"

"Yeah but you're pregnant, that's prettier than any corset." Jenna smiled.

I smiled back, putting the dress back. "How about this bad boy?" We all turned and saw Caroline posing in the dress she tried on. It looked wonderful.

"Caroline it's... gorgeous." I said in amazement. "Is there anymore?" Bonnie and Jenna started looking and pulled out two. "I think you found the bridesmaid dresses Caroline." I smiled, making Caroline squeal and clap.

I heard Jenna suddenly gasp, "Elena, look." I turned and saw her holding the most beautiful dress I'd ever seen. And it was maternity, perfect.

"Oh my God... it's beautiful." I whispered.

"Try it on." They all said.

"Okay," I took the dress from Jenna, "you try those on." I gestured the other dresses. After changing into the dress, I smiled at my reflection... I was going to marry Stefan in this. I put my hands on my stomach, "I do." I whispered, smiling and looking down at my bump.

"You done in there?" Bonnie asked. I opened the curtain and they all gasped.

"It's beautiful Elena!" They all exclaimed happily.

"You think?" I asked, running my hands down it. All of a sudden I started crying.

"Aw Elena, don't cry." Caroline soothed, rubbing my arm. "What's wrong?"

"Nothings wrong, it's all perfect. This dress is amazing, I'm marrying the best guy anyone could ask for, not to mention I'm carrying his child." I sniffed. "Oh look I'm crying like an idiot." I let out a laugh as I wiped my eyes.

"You're not an idiot," Jenna smiled. "you're pregnant and hormonal." We all laughed at that.

"Me and Bonnie will go see if they have these dresses in our sizes." Caroline said, dragging Bonnie out of the room before she had a chance to speak.

I bit my lip, "Jenna can I ask you something?" She smiled and nodded. "I didn't want to ask this in front of Bonnie and Caroline, but would you... be my Maid of Honour?" She smiled widely.

"Of course I will Elena!" She hugged me.

"I couldn't choose between them both, and you have been like a Mother to me."

"I'd be honoured to, Elena."

* * *

**I'm guessing you want me to write a bit where we see Stefan and Damon shopping for Tuxes? Haha how fun would that be! After popular demand, Jenna is Maid of Honour. **

**Review? x**


	17. Chapter 16: Mr Brightside

**AN: Okay then :) Just to make it clear, Elena and co. are already at the Bridal store from last chapter, so she won't see Stefan. I swear something is up with me mentally, I found my old Miley Cyrus album and put the bloody thing on my iPod! I'll know when to smash my head against something when I smile at a Jonas Brothers song, if that happens KILL ME!**

**Just a note:- Everything that happens in this story happens at the same time!**

**The reason the chapter is called Mr Brightside is because I imagined the song playing in the background in Stefan's POV.**

* * *

**CHAPTER 16**

* * *

I kissed Elena goodbye, laughing at her's and Bonnie's conversation as they left. I put Elena's plate in the sink and turned around to find Damon sat at the table. "Is it true?" He asked.

I turned back around to to sink, "Is what true?" I

"We have to _shop _for tuxes today?" He asked, cringing when he said 'shop'.

"Yes, we have to _shop _for them," I said, sitting opposite him. "how else did you expect us to get them?"

"Steal them?" I gave him a look. "I'm kidding. I don't understand why we need new ones anyway, we both have perfectly suitable ones upstairs." I rolled my eyes.

"These are for a wedding Damon, not some party."

"You're such a girl." He muttered.

"I'm sorry but it's the truth," He slammeds his head down on the table, "If you behave I'll buy you a candy bar." I grinned.

"Oh yummy." He mumbled.

"Come on, it will be fun." I laughed, playfully punching his arm.

He lifted his head off the table, "Fun?" He asked raising an eye brow. I nodded, "You girl." He muttered.

I looked down, knowing I'd probably regret what I ws about to say. "I'll... I'll let you... planmybachelorparty." I said quickly.

His head snapped up, a smile on his face. "Sorry, what was that, I need you to speak louder." He smile turned into a grin.

I sighed, "I said I'll let you plan my bachelor party if you go today." He nodded, stood up and patted my back.

"You won't regret this, Brother." He whispered, grabbing his keys and heading out the door.

"Somehow I think I will." I muttered before following him.

He purposely drove the long way to the mall. It wasn't long before we found the store; it was a fairly large tuxedo place. Damon eyed it up doubtfully, but followed me in anyway. "Hello Gentlemen, how may I help you?"

"Well, me and my Brother here, who is also my best man, need tuxes." I smiled.

"Oh!" He clapped his hands together. "Well come through here, we have a wonderful range of wedding tuxedos, I'm sure you'll be able to find the one you like." He grinned. He left us in the changing room, we both stood still awkwardly.

"What do we do now?"

"Um, look through those I think." I pointed to the display of tuxes.

"Why? They all look the same to me, well except that navy one." He said, his expression now confused. "Who would want a navy tux?"

"People who like navy," I guessed, picking one out. "what do you think?"

"I like it." He said, not even looking up.

"Damon you didn't even look at it!"

He looked up, "I don't need to, it looks exactly the same as the rest." I glared at him. "Fine! I like it." He slumped onto the couch behind him, frowning as he picked up a magazine beside him. I sighed with fustration, this was going to be a long day...

* * *

**ELENA POV**

* * *

"Smile!" Bonnie grinned, taking what was probably the one hundredth photo today of us wearing the dresses. "OK, take one of me and Elena." She smiled as she pulled me to her side and passed the camera to Caroline.

"Say cheese!" The camera flashed making us both wince afterwards. I rubbed my eyes to relieve myself from the flash. "That's lovely." Caroline smiled, passing me the camera so Bonnie and I could see.

"I look horrible." Bonnie commented, trying to grab the camera. "Delete!"

"It's not being deleted." Caroline smiled as I passed her the camera. "You won't be able to say that on the wedding day."

"I can burn them." Bonnie grumbled.

"I'd like to see you try." I smiled.

"I will Elena Gilbert." She grinned. "Oh, I mean future Elena _Salvatore_."

"That sounds so weird." I chuckled, "I'm going to have to get used to people calling me that." I looked down at my dress, smiling.

Bonnie squealed, "I can't believe my girly's getting married and going to be a Mom." She hugged me.

We parted, and she clapped her hands together. "Come on, lets go for lunch," I said, walking into the changing room, "This one is bored and we both want food." I rubbed my stomach and went back behind the curtains to change. After slipping the dress off, I was about to put my shirt on when I saw my bump in the mirror again, it made me smile. I was going to be a Mom...

* * *

**STEFAN POV**

* * *

"Damon come out, you'll look fine." I shouted through, he refused to come out of the cubicle.

"I look like an idiot." Him of all people, I thought he wouldn't care what he looked like in a tux.

I smiled smugly. "I thought you didn't care?"

"Well I do, okay?" He grumbled. There was silence, but he finally gave in. "Fine I'll come out, just don't laugh." I resisted the temptation of getting my phone out and waiting there to take a picture. He opened the curtain as I prepared to laugh, but instead I smiled. He didn't look as bad as I thought. "Be brutal."

"You actually look great." I said, he looked down at the tux, smiling.

"I do, don't I?" The normal, self centred Damon was back. He looked at the tux I was wearing, "You don't look so bad yourself."

"They're the same tuxes, Damon."

"Oh... well we can see who it suits _better_." He said, spinning around to face the mirror. "Hey, lookin' good Damon my boy." He said to his reflection, adjusting his collar. I rolled my eyes, and went to change back into my normal clothes.

"Do you think they'll let me keep it on?" He asked.

"No Damon."

"Oh." He sighed disappointedly.

After I was changed, it took a long time to convince Damon to get out of the tux so we could rent them, then he could wear it as much as he liked. We didn't have much else to do so we just went home, I drove so Damon could go on about how awesome his tux was.

"... and the jacket, need I say more?"

"No, you don't need to say more." I muttered.

He glared at me, and turned to face the front. "Bet you can't wait to take Elena down that aisle." I smiled, he took that as a yes. "You guys set a date?"

"We want to be married in a few weeks, but no date is set."

"Oh right," He said, nodding. "Then after that you'll be a Father." Was he making small talk?

"I know, scary huh?" I smiled, we both laughed as he nodded. After he said that we drove in silence, but stopped at a red light. I looked out of the window and saw a little boy and his Dad cross the road in front of us, then it hit me, I was going to be a Dad soon...

* * *

**I needed a bit where it's finally hit Elena and Stefan that they were going to be parents. Who will freak out, Elena or Stefan?**

**Annie, x**


	18. Chapter 17: Heartbeats

**AN: OMG... I'm so sorry guys, I really highly doubt I'll get the wedding chapter up before tomorrow, and I go on holiday that day, and I'll be packing today. Unless I type really fast! :O Otherwise, no updates for 2 weeks! And I fear for my life at the moment, my brother is in his room (next to mine) and he's watching the football... all I can say is I feel so sorry for his wardrobe :S**

**Oh, and I don't mind Kristen Stewart now. Don't ask why I said that... BLAME ECLIPSE!**

* * *

**CHAPTER 17**

**ELENA POV**

* * *

"Change the station Caroline!" Bonnie screamed.

"No, I love this station." Caroline said calmly, I think it was to piss Bonnie off.

"Caroline!" Bonnie shouted. Caroline just blanked her. She sighed, "Elena, you're the Mom here, tell Caroline to change this crappy station."

I laughed, but my laughter soon died down. _You're the Mom here..._ It hit me harder than before, earlier it was realisation, now it's just pure shock. "Stop the car." I breathed.

Caroline looked at me, "What?"

"Stop the car, Caroline!"

"What's wrong?" She pulled over, and I got out. "Elena!" I paced around, biting my lip. I wasn't ready to be a Mom. What if I dropped Kyle, or what if I leave him somewhere or... what if he doesn't like me?

"Elena, are you okay?" Both Bonnie and Jenna asked.

I turned around, my eyes full of tears. "No," I burst into tears, Bonnie immediately wrapping her arms around me. "I'm so, so scared." I sobbed. "What if I'm a bad Mother, w-what if I can't take care of him?"

"You're going to be a great Mom Elena, I know you are." She said, rubbing my back. "We all know you will, and we're going to be with you and Stefan all the way up until that kid is packed off to college." I chuckled.

"But what if I hurt him, or leave him somewhere?"

"Elena, breathe." Bonnie said with her hands on my arms. "You are going to be fine." She said slowly.

I shook my head, "I can't do this."

"No, you can, you're just freaking out, you _can _do this." She put her hands on my stomach, "We _know _you can."

"It's common for an expectant Mother to doubt herself and freak out." Jenna said, Caroline looked at her, "Read it in a magazine." She whispered.

"How do you know I can do this?"

"Because I know you Elena, you are the most loving and caring person I know, this baby is _so_ lucky that you're his Mom. We know you can do this." She put her hands on my shoulders, and smiled "I have never known you decline a challenge, this may sound _really _cheesy, but we believe in both you and Stefan."

"Thank you." I whispered, a smile slowly creeping onto my face.

* * *

**STEFAN POV**

* * *

I had recently decided I wasn't interested in whatever Damon was babbling on about. We pulled up outside the house and he still wouldn't shut up, so I just got out of the car and went inside, leaving him talking to himself. I ran upstairs to put my tux away, but saw that the door to Kyle's room was open a bit. I peeked in and sighed as I saw the crib. After hanging the tux carefully on the door handle, I walked up to the crib, running my hand across it. In two and a half months Elena and I would be parents_... _Oh_ crap_.

"Oh God," I whispered. I knew it had hit me before, but it had chosen _now _to sink in.

"Stefan, you left me in the car talking to myself like idiot!" He burst through the door, "What is it?"

"I'm going to be a Dad soon." I whispered.

"No shit, Sherlock." Damon mumbled.

"Damon it's not funny!" I roared, he held his hands up in defense. "What if we're not ready?" My hand flew to my forehead as I paced.

"Oh great." Damon muttered, rolling his eyes. I chose to ignore him this time.

"Damon I'm serious," I said through my gritted teeth. "Look the room isn't even ready yet, we have no idea how to take care of a child, not the mention money-"

"You don't need to worry about money, I've got you covered on that one," My head snapped into his direction.

"What?"

"If it's money you're worried about, I've got you and Elena covered."

"How did you get money?" I asked in confusion.

"What you don't know won't hurt you Stefan." He grinned.

I sighed and shook my head, "It's not just the money, it-it's... we know nothing about how to take care of a baby."

"I think they call it parental instinct." He said, leaning against the wall with his arms crossed. "When you hold him for the first time I guess you'll just know what to do." I looked down.

"What if I don't?" I sighed.

"Oh, you will." He walked over, patted my shoulder and walked away. "You're my brother and I know you," He looked down. "I know that you and Elena are going to make the best God-damn parents ever." He smiled.

"Thanks."

"Anytime." He smiled. The front door slammed suddenly, Elena was home. "Go on." He whispered.

I ran downstairs, "Stefan, we can do this." She smiled, hugging me tightly. "We're going to be good parents."

"I know we are." I smiled. "I love you both so much and..."

"What?" She was smiling now.

"Lets get married at the weekend." Her smiled grew.

"OK." She giggled, "Can we do that, I mean the cake, the venue-"

"We can do it." I said, she flung her arms around me again and kissed me.

* * *

**OK, I'll have a go and try and get the wedding chapter up tonight, but if I can't... I'll see you all in 2 weeks! Miss you all :) xx**

**Review? x**


	19. Chapter 18: Better

**AN: ****I'm **_**baaaaaack**_**!**

**VAMPIRE DIARIES ON DVD :D God Damon and Stefan are HOT! You may not have noticed, but who, from the TV Show, have I forgotten? You'll find out in this! **

**Elena's bachelorette party idea from Adrianna's in 90210 (well mines based on it) **

**And do you know what would be really awesome? Damon in True Blood :L**

* * *

The wedding was going to be on the 17th of May. Stefan and I decided a week to plan a whole wedding, so we added on an extra week.

"What about a fruit cake?" Stefan asked as he flicked through the wedding cake catalogue, with his free hand around me and on my bump. "Traditional an-" I gave him a look. "No fruit cake then." He smiled. "Carrot?"

"It's a vegetable; it doesn't belong in a cake." I said, flicking through the pages of my _OK!_Magazine.

"That's true."

I shut my magazine, "What about a chocolate one?"

"A chocolate wedding cake?" He questioned, raising an eyebrow.

"What's wrong with that?" I asked.

He shut the catalogue. "Well, a chocolate cake with a pregnant bride in a _white_wedding dress, you do the math." I gave him a look, so he opened the catalogue again and smiled. "Double chocolate?" He questioned. I grinned in approval.

I placed my hand on my stomach, and he did the same. "Not long now." I said, rubbing my stomach softly. "Only two more months until we meet him. Excited?"

"You bet." He beamed, now patting my stomach. I moved his hand away and stood up, "Where are you going?"

"The bathroom for the... one hundredth time today." I smiled. I left the room and headed for the bathroom, suddenly to be faced with Bonnie. "Normally I'd be happy to see you, but you're blocking the bathroom and Kyle's using my bladder as a squeeze toy now."

"You can use the bathroom when we get to Caroline's." She grinned.

"Why?"

"Bachelorette party."

"What- No, I can't... what-" She laughed. "What about Stefan?"

"Don't worry, we talked to Damon and he's agreed willingly to have Stefan's Bachelor party today as well." I bit my lip."Please?"

I sighed, "Okay, but I want something in return."

"Anything."

"Use of my own bathroom." I smiled; she laughed and moved out of the way so I could use the bathroom.

* * *

**STEFAN POV**

* * *

"Elena?" I called, sitting up on the bed. "Elena?" She only went to the bathroom, where was she? "Ele-" Damon walked in.

"Bonnie's taken her to Caroline's for her Bachelorette party."

"Oh-" He was still grinning. I knew that grin. "No Damon!"

"You said that if I went tux shopping with you, you would let me plan it."

"I did _say_ that, didn't I."

He pouted, "Please."

I sighed, "Fine. There had better be no strippers." I warned.

He scoffed, "Oh please." He dragged me downstairs and sat me down on the couch. "Any minute..." The doorbell rang and Damon's face lit up. "... now!" He answered the door. Damon came back in, and who followed him completely shocked me.

"Surprise!"

"Alaric?" I smiled.

"Congratulations," He patted me shoulder, "For the baby and the wedding, Elena's a lucky girl."

"Thanks, when did you get here?"

"Just the other day. Damon called me, told me all the big news and invited me here."

"Well it's good to see you." It was then I saw Damon walk in again, this time with a girl. "You brought a date to a bachelor party?" I raised an eyebrow.

"Oh she isn't a date." He looked at her.

Then it sank in, "Damon I said no strippers!"

"She isn't a stripper," The girl walked away from him seductively looking back at him, and then leant against a pole, "She's a pole dancer." He grinned.

"You knew what I meant."

"Oh come on, it'll be fun."

"For who?" I muttered.

* * *

**ELENA POV**

* * *

We pulled up outside Caroline's. I was about to get out of the car but Bonnie passed me a scarf, "What-"

"Put it on," I just looked at her. "Please, it'll ruin the surprise."

I smiled and sighed, "Fine." She helped me put it on and she guided me to the house, holding my arms. I heard the front door shut and a few giggles. I felt Bonnie untie the scarf and took it away from my eyes. In front of me I saw Jenna and Caroline; they were stood in their pyjamas underneath fairy lights surrounded by tubs of ice cream, pop corn and chocolate.

"We thought for your bachelorette party we wouldn't be drinking, so we thought of the next best thing: we could stuff our faces whilst watching chick flicks and have a sleepover."

"I like the part about stuffing our faces." I chuckled. "But I don't have any pyjamas."

Jenna held them up suddenly, "All sorted, now go put them on, I'm in the need for some Taylor Lautner." She sighed with adoration. I took them and went to get changed.

After putting on the pyjamas Caroline put on Valentine's Day and opened the tub of Chocolate ice cream. "You do realize he isn't in the movie until later on."

Jenna nodded. "I know, but I can dream."

"How can you like Taylor Lautner when you have Ashton Kutcher wandering around the screen?"

"Have you seen his abs in New Moon?"

"As a matter of fact I have, unfortunately for you I'm Team Edward." Caroline folded her arms.

"You mean Team _Stalker_." Jenna muttered as Caroline smacked her with a pillow.

"Are we going to talk about Twilight all night?" I laughed, but I took in a sharp breath when I felt a pain across my abdomen. Bonnie, Jenna and Caroline's eyes were on me like hawks.

"What is it?"

"Ah nothing, just cramps I think." I said rubbing my stomach.

"You _think_?" Bonnie questioned.

"It's nothing-" I felt the same pain again, this time it made me groan.

"Seriously Elena what is it?" Jenna asked.

I looked up at them, "I don't know." I whispered, suddenly feeling the same pain again, Bonnie had her arm around me.

"Should we call an ambulance?" Caroline asked.

"No." I said through my teeth. "It'll be nothing."

"You can't take chances when it comes to a baby; we need to get you to a hospital." Jenna said as she stood up. "It might not be anything, but you never know."

I nodded, and let Bonnie and Caroline help me up as Jenna called Stefan. Everything was a blur and before I knew it we were almost at the hospital.

"What if it's labour?" I whispered tearfully.

"Have your water broke yet?" Jenna asked.

"How do you know all this?" Bonnie questioned

"Grey's Anatomy. Elena?"

"No." I said as I felt more pain. "Is Stefan coming?"

"Yes, he's on his way."

* * *

**STEFAN POV**

* * *

"I think Damon's having more fun than us." I whispered to Alaric and the new arrival, Matt. Damon was now dancing alongside the pole dancer. "And it's not even his bachelor party."

"I wish he would stop." Alaric grimaced.

"You'd need a miracle to stop him now." At that moment my phone rang; the caller ID said it was Elena. Talk about miracles. "Hey Love." I smiled as I answered it.

"Stefan," It was Jenna. "We're taking Elena to the hospital." My eyes widened.

"What? Why?"

"She was having these weird pains – frequently." She sounded worried.

"O-Okay, I'll be right there." I put the phone down and started walking out.

"Hey, where are you going?" Damon partly slurred.

"They've taken Elena to the hospital." Alaric and Matt jumped up from the couch. Obviously Damon was too drunk to understand what had happened, so Alaric helped him to the car. I drove as fast as I could to the hospital, and when we arrived Matt said he'd park up. I ran inside and saw Jenna stood at the reception desk.

"Where is she? What happened? The baby-"

"Relax Stefan, they're both fine."

I calmed down, "Really?"

"Yeah, she was having something called Braxton Hicks; the doctor said they're common." I sighed with relief. "Come on, come see her."

I followed Jenna to the maternity ward, and into the room where she was. "Stefan." She smiled.

"Hey." I smiled.

"We'll leave now." Bonnie smiled, pulling Caroline out with her.

"Sorry for pulling you away from you party." She blushed. I sat on the edge of the bed and kissed her.

"Believe me, you actually saved me from it." We both laughed. "This little guy is a life saver." I rubbed her stomach and then kissed her again.

"Hey Elena," I turned and saw Matt. "how you feeling?"

"OK now thanks." She smiled.

"Stefan, Alaric is just dealing with Damon in the car."

"Alaric's here?" She asked.

"Yeah, Damon invited him to the wedding." I smiled.

"You nervous?" She asked.

"Not really, I'm marrying you, I have no reason to be." Her smile grew, before she kissed me.

* * *

**Guess what chapter comes next? WEDDING CHAPTER :D I googled Braxton Hicks after I wrote this and saw they happen once and hour, sorry guys!**

**Review because you missed me? x**


	20. Chapter 19: Chapel of Love

**AN: Wedding Chapter.. part one :P**

**If this were a real VD episode, _Cosmic Love by Florence + the Machine _would be playing as Elena was getting ready. **

**This chapter is set a few days after the previous chapter. Oh... Elena's parents still died in this, but the whole adopted thing hasn't happened yet in my story! Oops, spoiler xD**

**CH-CH-CH-CH-CH-CH-CHERRY BOMB!**

**Chapter Songs:-**

**Wedding Dress - Matt Nathanson(main chapter inpiration)  
Chapel of Love - Dixie Cups  
Cosmic Love - Florence + the Machine  
My Love - Sia**

**Inbetweeners t'night :D**

* * *

**CHAPTER 20 **

**ELENA POV**

* * *

Today was the day. The drama of last night was forgotten - today I would no longer be Elena Gilbert, I would become Elena _Salvatore. _I barely got any sleep, the excitement was too much, and Kyle and I were fighting over space, resulting in him kicking my ribs all night. I sat up in my bed to be immediately faced with my dress, my smile grew. I knew Bonnie, Caroline and Jenna would still be asleep so I decided to take a look around my old room. It had only been a few months since I moved out of here but there were still a lot of my things here. I saw my bookcase with my diary on it.

"No way." I whispered with a smile. I picked it up and opened to the first page,

_Dear Diary,_

_Today will be different, it has to be. I will smile and it will be believable..._

I instantly remembered that day. It was the day I first met Stefan. I put the diary back just as Kyle kicked. "That's Mommy's diary, I'll read it to you someday." I said as I rubbed my stomach. "That's a promise."

"Oh, you're up." I turned and saw Jenna stood at my door.

"Yeah." I smiled. "Are Bonnie and Caroline awake?"

She chuckled, "Barely." I laughed at that comment. She came in and sat on my bed. "You're Mom would be proud of you." She said.

"Yeah?" My hands on my bump.

"Of course. Sure, they'd of freaked out, they probably would of attempted to murder Stefan but... they'd be proud of you all the same." I felt tears form on my eyes. Jenna saw, stood up and hugged me. "Don't cry, you shouldn't be, they wouldn't want you to."

"I know." I said tearfully before wiping my eyes.

She smiled, "Come on; let's get you ready to become Mrs Salvatore."

We woke Caroline and Bonnie up eventually - the smell of coffee never fails. Caroline gave herself the job of doing my hair, which Bonnie objected to. They soon came to an agreement though, Bonnie was allocated make up and dress duty. After I'd showered I went downstairs to find Jenna and Caroline helping to do Bonnie's hair.

"That looks gorgeous." I commented, Caroline turned and smiled proudly.

"Thank you." She turned around immediately after to continue curling Bonnie's hair. "I'll be done in a second and I'll do yours."

"Thanks." I said as I sat on the couch, but moaned slightly as I rubbed my stomach.

"What is it?" Jenna asked.

"Nothing, it's just getting uncomfortable that's all." I sat up a bit. "He's big now." I laughed. Caroline was finally done with Bonnie, her hair looked lovely. I sat in her place, and Caroline ran a brush through my hair.

"Nervous?" She asked as she began blow drying my hair.

"Not really." I smiled. "More excited than nervous."

"Aww." Caroline gushed. "I can't wait to see you and Stefan at that altar."

"I can't wait to _be _at that altar." She laughed.

"You're perfect for each other." She sighed as she began curling strands of my hair. Bonnie suddenly ran in clutching a large present.

"Bonnie?" I smiled.

"We were going to give you it later but... here's our wedding present from the three of us." Caroline stopped curling my hair as Bonnie handed me the present. "Open it."

I smiled and ripped the paper off, underneath was a black and white canvas of Stefan and I. "Oh my God, that's wonderful!"

"I knew she'd like it." Jenna whispered.

"It's amazing, whose idea was this?" I asked in shock, looking at the picture.

"Well, we saw the picture at Stefan's and Bonnie thought we could use it so we asked Damon if we could borrow it, but he had no idea why." Caroline grinned. I smiled, stood up and hugged them all. "Don't mess up your hair." We laughed.

* * *

**STEFAN POV**

* * *

My eyes opened as I felt someone poking my arm. Damon. "What?" I groaned as I pulled the pillow over my face.

"It's nearly three." He said, I bolted up immediately.

"What?" I shouted. He stared at me but started laughing soon enough. "You bastard." I muttered. He took a sip of his scotch. "How are you drinking at this time?"

"It calms me."

"You're nervous?" I questioned, raising an eyebrow.

He looked at me. "No, but I like scotch so who's to argue?" He smiled before having another drink.

I rolled my eyes and got out of bed, "Whatever but you'd better not be drunk at my wedding."

"Please," He drank the remainder of the glass. "it's only my second."

I scoffed, "Damon it's not even eleven yet... everyone likes a drink but no one likes a drunk." I stated before heading into the shower.

"I will not get drunk." He shouted through the door.

After my shower I went to check to see if Damon wasn't lying inebriated on the living room floor. Surprisingly he wasn't; he was posing in the mirror dressed up in his suit. OK, he's a bit drunk. I rolled my eyes and went back upstairs. I decided to call Elena.

"Hello you." It was great to hear her voice.

"Hey." I smiled. "How are you?"

"I'm great, you gave me an excuse to leave - Caroline was ambushing me with the curlers." She laughed.

"And how's our son?"

"He's... great too, although he keeps kicking. Maybe it's the excitment of his mommy and daddy getting married."

"Aw, tell him I love him." I grinned.

"OK then." She said, "Daddy loves you." I heard her say, it sounded like a whisper. "I'd better go, Caroline's getting impatient. I love you."

"I love you too." I smiled before hanging up. After putting my phone away I saw my tux and smiled... at the end of today Elena and I would be married, husband and wife.

* * *

**ELENA POV**

* * *

Just as I put the phone down from Stefan, Caroline had the curlers on me. "Bonnie where are those clips?" She called, before taking another strand of my hair. "Bonnie!" She came running in with a box filled with them.

"Caroline we have two hours, relax, you're more stressed out than the bride." She laughed.

"Yes but have you seen how much hair Elena has and the _size _of the curlers?"

"Ouch Caroline." I laughed.

"Well..." She groaned.

"I'll go get my dress on, or I'll feel the wrath of the serial bridesmaid." Bonnie smiled before heading upstairs, but in her place was Jenna who was in her dress.

"Ta-da." She grinned, posing with her hands on her hips.

"You look amazing Jenna." I commented, rubbing my stomach softly. She looked down and frowned.

"Something _is _the matter," I looked at her, "it's not too late to postpone the wedding if your not feeling too good-" I shook my head.

"No, like I said before, it's just getting uncomfortable." Jenna didn't look convinced, but I knew she wouldn't argue so she smiled and walked away. Caroline switched the curlers off and smiled proudly at her masterpiece.

"Done."

I looked in the mirror, my hair looked amazing. Caroline had done a great job. "Caroline where did you learn to do hair like this?" I asked in amazement, being careful not to mess the perfectly placed curls.

"I taught myself," She adjusted her fringe, "now for the dress-"

"Me! Me!" Bonnie shouted as she ran in quickly. "That's my job." She smiled. Caroline and I smiled and followed her upstairs. "Change into the dress, I have some awesome stuff to style it up with." She grinned as she passed me the dress. I went into the bathroom and carefully put it on, smiling at my reflection in the mirror. My hands rubbed my bump slowy as Kyle kicked. "Mommy looks pretty?" He kicked again, which made me smile.

"Elena?" Bonnie called through.

"I'm coming." I said, opening the door. Bonnie and Caroline awed immediately.

"Elena you look beautiful." Bonnie said.

"Thanks." I smiled.

Jenna walked in and gasped when she saw me. "Oh my God Elena!" She gasped, hugging me.

"Thank you Jenna." I smiled, glancing at the clock. "Wow, we have one hour left. Who's driving us?" I asked.

"Matt is." Bonnie said. "He insisted."

"I wouldn't have it any other way." I smiled, just as Caroline's phone rang.

"Oh, he's here." She grinned, putting her phone into her small clutch.

"We're not going now are we?" I asked.

"Obvously, we have to be there before the groom so we can give you some last minute adjustments." She smiled.

"Last _minute_?" I raised an eyebrow at her. She winked at me and lead me downstairs to find Matt talking to Jenna. He looked at me and his mouth fell open. Caroline ran to his side and was grinning widely.

"What do you think?" She asked him, nudging his arm.

"You look amazing Elena." He said, a smile creeping onto his face. "Beautiful." I felt myself blush.

Bonnie laughed, "Look, a blushing bride." She giggled.

"Oh shut up." I smiled.

Caroline tapped his arm, "Right, it'll take us at least thirty minutes to get to the church, I assume you'll be doing last minute make up checks when you get there?" He asked, smiling.

"Of course." Jenna smiled. "What are we waiting for? Lets go." She pulled me towards the front door. We got into Matt's car, Jenna and Bonnie helped with my dress as Caroline watched in terror in case my hair was ruined in any way. Before I knew it, we were on our way.

My hands were on my stomach - Kyle was kicking more than normal. Was it _my _nerves? Without noticing I was rubbing circles on it. "Elena?" I looked up and saw Bonnie's eyes on me. "What is it?"

"Nothing, Kyle's just... reacting to my nerves." I said.

"Nerves?"

"You know what I mean." She raised an eyebrow at me. "I admit it, I am a but nervous about today, who isn't on their wedding day?" I said.

* * *

**STEFAN POV**

* * *

"Stefan, get your ass down these stairs now!" I heard Damon shouting. Like usual, I ignored him.

I stood at the mirror, straightened out my tux, "When I first met Elena- No." I looked down, shaking my head. "When Elena and I first met, I never thought that- No! Since when did vows become so hard?" I asked myself.

"You're not seriously thinking up vows now, are you?" I turned and saw Damon, swinging the car keys around his finger.

"It's not as easy as you think."

He stopped swinging the keys, and walked towards me. "Just start with something simple, look her in the eyes and say 'Elena, you're the most beautiful woman I have ever met and the day I saw you a new part of my life started.'" I stared at him in disbelief.

"I never knew you could be so... that was beautiful Damon."

"Thanks." He grinned smugly, "Now hurry up." He said, heading down the stairs. I took one last look in the mirror before heading down to the car, Damon was already sat inside it. Once I was in he sped off, his music blasting out. "...started out with a kiss how did end up like this?" He sang, using the wheel as drums. I rolled my eyes, he saw and continued singing - at least his music was decent, unlike his singing.

We arrived at the church; he parked up at the front. We hadn't been inside a minute and Damon was already talking to some women. I rolled my eyes and decided to go for a wander. I found a corridoor, and saw Bonnie and Caroline walking out of a room to walk the opposite way. That must mean Elena was in there. I snuck over and opened the door, she turned but her smile disappeared, "Stefan you can't be in here!" She exclaimed, trying to cover up her dress but eventually giving up. "It's bad luck."

I wrapped my arms around her "You don't believe in that, do you?"

"I didn't believe in Vampires at first, look how _that _turned out." We kissed passionately, but she pulled away. "You need to leave, if Caroline finds you in here you will actually die." She smiled, kissing me again.

"I'll see you at the altar." I grinned.

"I'll be the one in the maternity wedding dress." Her hands fell to her stomach.

I smiled at her one last time before leaving to find Damon, sure enough I found him leaning against a wall. "You ready?" He asked.

"As I'll ever be." He patted my shoulder and led me to the altar where he stepped back. The guests began flowing in.

"Who are half these people?" Damon whispered to me.

I shrugged. "Elena's family?"

"Or maybe they just like weddings." He came out with, I looked at him. "You do get that!" I saw the guests had all taken their seats, then the music began. It made me smile to see Bonnie, Jenna and Caroline all walk in holding flowers - they were grinning and blushing like children. When they'd taken their places, the music changed and the guests rose from their seats. Damon put his hand on my shoulder again.

"Good luck, Brother." He whispered as my bride began to walk down the aisle towards me...

* * *

**Who knows the song Damon was singing? Lol.. **

**Part one of the wedding done!**

**REVIEW?X**


	21. Chapter 20: My Love

**AN: Wow.. guys can be such man slags :| Anyway back to the story, part 2 of the wedding:D Bet you can't wait for Damon's best man speech!**

* * *

_Chapter 21_

_Elena POV_

* * *

As the doors opened for the guests to enter the church, I realized something very important was missing. "Jeremy." I whispered as I saw him. He smiled and came over. "I need you to give me away." His face became confused.

"What?"

"You need to give me away, please?" He looked unsure. "I know you don't really like Stefan, but... but just do it for me, for your nephew." I asked. He looked at my bump and then back at me, he sighed and nodded.

"Ok, I will." I hugged him tightly just as the doors opened for Caroline, Jenna and Bonnie to make their entrances. They squealed one last time before they began their journey down the aisle. I grabbed Jeremy's hand. "You're scared?"

"Yeah." I let out a laugh of nerve.

"Don't be, Stefan loves you and your son." He said, just as the music changed. It was time. We began walking down, I felt myself blushing again, I was sure my cheeks would be flaming red by now. We finally reached the end; Jeremy gave me a kiss on the cheek before joining Alaric. I smiled widely as Stefan and I held hands again.

"Hi." I mouthed.

"I love you." He mouthed back.

"Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today to witness Elena Gilbert and Stefan Salvatore in holy matrimony. Marriage is a sacred thing of which two people who dearly love each other want to spend the rest of their lives together." As the priest continued, Kyle was kicking like crazy. It was hard not to put my hand on the spot where he was. "The rings?" He suddenly said. Damon nodded and passed them forward, the first one to Stefan.

He looked at Damon, then back at me. "Elena, you're the most beautiful woman I have ever met and the day I saw you a new part of my life started. I never thought I'd meet someone as unique and as beautiful as you. Sometimes I even think I'm dreaming. I'm glad you want to spend the rest of your life with me" He winked at that which made me smile. He took my head, "I, Stefan Salvatore, take you, Elena Gilbert, to be my friend, my lover, the mother of my children," He patted my stomach, and the whole room awed. "and my wife. I will be yours in times of plenty and in times of want, in times of sickness and in times of health, in times of joy and in times of sorrow, in times of failure and in times of triumph. I promise to cherish and respect you, to care and protect you, to comfort and encourage you, and stay with you, for all eternity." I felt tears prick in my eyes as he slid the ring onto my finger.

Damon handed me my ring, "Stefan, I really don't know how I could beat that. Words can't say how much I love you, it's indescribable. We, like every other couple does, had our ups and downs, we even had an on/off period, but that doesn't matter now." I took his hand, "I, Elena Gilbert, take you Stefan Salvatore, to be my friend, my lover, the father of _our_ children and to be my life-long protector." I slid the ring onto his finger, and our hands entwined.

"I now pronounce you man and wife," He then looked at Stefan, "You may kiss the bride." He cupped my face, and we kissed as everyone stood up and clapped and cheered.

"I love you Elena Salvatore." He whispered, making me kiss him once more. We walked back down the aisle and reached the car Damon had kindly organised.

Once the door was shut and we'd drove away from the crowd, we kissed again. "How does it feel to be a Salvatore?" He asked.

"It feels very good." I smiled before kissing him again. "Elena Salvatore, Stefan Salvatore and Kyle Salvatore... our family." He kissed me again. "Where are we having the reception?" I asked.

"Lockwood Manor."

"How did you get that?" I asked.

"It turns out Carol Lockwood is a big fan of weddings, and when she heard about ours she offered her place instantly." He said just as we pulled up outside the manor. I saw Carol Lockwood stood outside with Tyler waiting to greet us. We parked up and headed towards them.

"Congratulations to the happy couple." She grinned, hugging us both.

"Congrats you two." Tyler smiled, shaking Stefan's hand just as the others arrived. Carol led us inside, it was decorated beautifully.

"Thanks for this Carol." I said.

"It's no problem." She smiled, patting my back. "How far along are you, by the way?" She asked, touching my stomach.

"Seven months." I answered, smiling down at my bump.

She sighed in adoration, "I remember when I had Tyler, it was the happiest day of my life." She reminisced. Stefan was at my side now.

"Come on, everyone's arrived." I kissed him and we went to meet and greet people. Caroline, Jenna and Bonnie were still over-excited about being bridesmaids; they kept thanking me for choosing them.

We were led into the back by Carol, there was tables all set up. "That's your table." She pointed out the long one at the end. "You and Stefan sit in the middle, at your side are the bridesmaids and Jeremy, and next to Stefan is Damon." She told us.

"Thank you." We took our seats. In my place was a name card reading '_Mrs Elena Salvatore_'. I smiled and placed it back down.

After we'd eaten Damon stood up, Stefan and I looked at each other in horror. "Damon sit down." Stefan whispered to him.

"It's traditional for the best man to make a speech."

"This isn't exactly a traditional wedding is it? I muttered.

Damon smiled and tapped his glass and everyone turned to look at him. "I know it's tradition for the best man to make a speech about the bride and groom," He put his hand on Stefan's shoulder. "But groomy here doesn't want me to, but I am doing anyway." He had a sip of the wine again.

"Great, he's drunk as well, this cannot be good." I whispered to Stefan.

"Now as the good looking Salvatore brother I should be the one getting married first, maybe even to Elena..." Stefan's fists went white as he said that. I put my hand on his shoulder.

"But I am happy for my brother, Elena's a great woman, and if you haven't already heard _or_ noticed, they have a baby on the way... a boy to be precise." Everyone awed and some clapped. "That baby boy is going to be the luckiest kid on earth, his parents are amazing, he's got an awesome Uncle and I'm not just talking about Jeremy Gilbert." I, and a few others, laughed at that. "So a toast, to Stefan and Elena _Salvatore_." He lifted his glass, and everyone repeated what he said. "Groomy, do you have a speech?"

"Well-"

"I have one." Everyone looked at Jeremy. He stood up and smiled at me. "When Elena and Stefan said they were expecting a baby, I freaked out, I mean who wouldn't? It's not the first thing you expect to hear first thing on a morning." Everyone laughed. "I did warm to the idea, my nephew, another little Gilbert... except he wouldn't be a Gilbert, because then they dropped the bombshell that they were getting married. That made me snap. But it made me realise she was happy and what kind of brother would I be if I tried to stop her?" I felt a tear slip from my eye. Everyone clapped as Jenna stood up.

"It's time for dancing." She grinned.

We led everyone to the dance floor; we took our places in the centre. "The bride and groom will now have their first dance." Jenna announced as the music begin. I recognised the song as _My Love _by _Sia_, one of my favourite songs.

"I love you." Stefan whispered before kissing me.

"I love you, too." I smiled back, just as Kyle kicked. "And so does Kyle." Stefan slid his hand onto my stomach. We swayed to the music gently.

_You took my hand added a plan  
You gave me your heart  
I asked you to dance with me_

Stefan caressed my cheek softly. I felt my eyes well up again but fought back the tears as I knew Caroline would kill me if my make up ran. I leant my head onto his chest. "This is nice." I whispered. "Please don't let it end."

He chuckled, "It doesn't have to."

"It does." I sighed, looking up and kissing him again. Today had gone perfectly, nothing could ruin it...

* * *

_Unknown POV (You'll have to guess because I'm evil)_

* * *

As approached the Lockwood's manor I saw a blonde girl doing to same as me, she looked angry though. I stepped to her side. "Anything the matter?" I asked her. She was dressed like she was attending the wedding.

"Yes." She huffed.

"What's your name?" I asked out of pure curiousity.

"Lexi."

"Why don't you tell me what's the matter, Lexi?"

She sighed, "He shouldn't marry her! She's human for god's sake!" She exclaimed.

"Who?" I asked.

"Stefan Salvatore." I was surprised. Salvatore? "He shouldn't marry Elena Gilbert."

"Elena _Gilbert_?"

She was ignoring me now. "Pregnant or not, I'm going to kill her." She said through her teeth. "He shouldn't be with a human like her..." She began to walk to the house as I shook my head and tutted. "What?"

"Kill Elena Gilbert?"

"Yes."

I smiled, "I wouldn't." I took out from behind my back a wooden stake, and quick enough I stabbed her through the heart...

* * *

**:'O Who killed Lexi? Add your guesses into your review and next chapter the reviewers who get it right will have a shoutout :') **


	22. Chapter 21: Wedding Dress

**AN: Guys :) you are amazing and so supportive of this story, it even got described as crack :') my story is an addictive substance :L**

**Sorry for not updating, it's taken me along time to write this chapter. I don't own TVD.**

* * *

**_Chapter 21_**

**_Elena POV_**

* * *

The day went perfectly, now it was the night. Damon had already shown us that he was capable of getting drunk after only a few drinks so we left him be. Jenna was now onto the alcohol, downing the wine like it was water, which led to her dancing with a disturbed looking Jeremy to Kesha's _Your Love Is My Drug. _Bonnie and Caroline were tipsy, and because of that a disappointed Matt was forced not to drink so he could drive them home. Stefan didn't drink either, like he's promised me all those months back.

I was sat with Stefan at a far table, currently watching Jenna's entertaining dancing. "You know she isn't actually a bad dancer." I said, but he scoffed.

"If you squint your eyes, yeah." We laughed. "Today was nice, thank you for marrying me." He said, kissing me.

"Anytime." I grinned, which made him kiss my nose.

"Save me from hell." I looked up and saw Jeremy heading towards us. "_Please._"

"What's she doing?" I asked, resisting the urge not to laugh.

"She keeps singing 'you love is my drug' to me." I just looked at him, smiling. "I'm her nephew for God sake!" I shuddered.

"It's only the alcohol." I said as Stefan tapped my arm, I looked at him but he pointed to the dance floor, my eyes widened. "Oh." I said as I gazed upon Jenna and Alaric kissing. That _could _be the alcohol, but you had to be blind to not see their 'tension' earlier.

"Well it's about time." Jeremy said. "Guess _his _love is _her _drug." He said as he walked away.

I stood up, "Where are you going?" Stefan asked.

I put my hand on my stomach, "Your son is playing havoc with my appetite, and now I really want something sweet." I grinned before turning away to the dessert table. I picked a plate and looked upon the choice: Cupcakes or a _slice _of cake?

I was about to make my choice, when I heard, "Elena Gilbert?" I turned, but the woman shook her head. "I'm sorry, Elena Salvatore now, isn't it?"

"Yes, can I help you?"

She nodded, "I'm Isobel." She answered, I smiled and was about to shake her hand. "You're... Mother." My hand backed away. What was she talking about?

"I'm sorry, my mother?"

"Yes."

"You must have the wrong person-"

She shook her head. "No." I stared at her in confusion.

"You must do, my parents died last year." I said.

She chuckled darkly, "I had you when I was young, your 'father' helped me give birth but soon after I ran away, I couldn't have a baby, I wasn't ready but most of all I didn't _want _one. Your 'mother' and 'father' adopted you." She explained. I shook my head.

"No."

"It's the truth." She simply said, before looking down at my bump as my hands rested on it. "Huh, you _must _take after me. Am I getting a grandson or granddaughter?" She asked. I gritted my teeth, and shut my eyes.

"I don't want to cause a fuss so outside." I said, heading towards the door with hope that she'd followed. She did. "If you are my birth mother then I can assure you that you'll have no part of my son's life whatsoever." I argued, glad I'd chosen a quiet part of the house.

"Ah a grandson, lovely." She wasn't listening. "What's his name?"

"Listen to me." I hissed. "If I catch you anywhere near my family, I swear to God-"

She chuckled, "You'll what? You're forgetting I'm a vampire, I can _kill _you just as easy Elena." She threatened. I felt a lump rise in my throat, but I tried to hold in the tears. "I'll see you around... _daughter_." She grinned darkly before walking away. When I knew she was far enough away I let the tears go.

"Elena where-" I heard Stefan's voice. "There you are." I turned around and his smile disappeared. "What is it? Are you in pain?" He asked frantically.

"No." I sobbed. "My mother... she..."

His arms wrapped around me. "She what?"

"I just met my birth mother, her names Isobel and she..." I continued crying.

"Shh, it's okay." He whispered, stroking my hair. "She's gone now," He was now rubbing circles in my back."you don't have to see her again." I nodded, lifting my head to face him, allowing him to kiss me. "Now Caroline won't be happy at your make-up." He chuckled, I joined in as I wiped what I could of my runny mascara off my eyes. "Lets go inside, it's pretty cold out here." He kept his arm around me as we walked inside. We found Bonnie stood on a chair.

"Attention everyone, I would like to announce that the bride and groom will be preparing for their honeymoon now." I looked at Stefan.

"I'll explain later." He whispered.

Bonnie jumped down from the chair and took my hand, "Lets get you ready again." She laughed as she dragged me upstairs. She got me out a pink and black floral dress. After I slipped out of the wedding dress and changed into the chosen dress, I went to show Bonnie. "You look gorgeous." She gushed, hugging me again.

"Yeah." I breathed.

"What's wrong?" She asked.

I shook my head, "I'd tell you but... it's too much of a happy day to worry more people." I said, trying to smile.

"Is the baby okay?"

"It's nothing to do with him, God no." I smiled, my hands on my stomach.

"Good, now get down those stairs to your husband." She grinned, trying to lighten my mood. We met Stefan at the bottom, he was wearing his usual attire of a black button up shirt and jeans.

"You ready?" He asked as he met me.

"Of course." I smiled, kissing him.

"We need to make a stop at home for clothes, of course." I nodded.

"The happy couple are leaving!" Bonnie announced as we got into the car.

...

Stefan said he had a surprise for when we got home. We arrived back to the Boarding House, only a few lights were on. We got out and let the driver leave. "Thank you for marrying me, Mrs Salvatore."

I put my hands on his face and kissed him, "No problem." I grinned.

We walked up to the house, but Stefan put his hand on my shoulder. "Aren't I going to carry you through the doorway?"

"You want to carry me through the doorway? I've gained at least seven pounds in weight and you want carry me?"

"It's no problem." He smiled, lifting me into a cradle. We walked through as he faked a strain.

"Hilarious, way to give a woman self esteem issues." He kissed me passionately. "So what's the surprise?"

"A Honeymoon." He simply said. "Just like Bonnie said, I said I'd explain."

"That's amazing Stefan but I'm pregnant, I can't fly." I bit my lip awkwardly.

"I figured that, so I booked us a few nights in a hotel just outside Mystic Falls." I smiled widely and hugged him tightly. "Don't worry, nothing cheap and nothing expensive, it's just right."

"You're amazing."

"You tell me frequently." He kissed me again. "You'd better go get packed."

I nodded excitedly and went upstairs. After pulling my suitcase from under the bed I began putting clothes into it. Kyle kept kicking rapidly, causing me to rub my stomach. "Hey in there." I said to my stomach, surprised when I felt the same pain from earlier, this time it was stronger. I continued with the packing, walking to the closet and hanging some maternity dresses over my arm. As I turned around I froze when I saw blood on the floor where I was standing before. Hesitantly I looked down and gasped when I saw blood dripping down my legs...

* * *

***Gasp* Uh-oh! Blood + Pregnant Elena = GREAT DISASTER!**

**Oh.. by the way, sure Isobel's arrived, and you will see more of her, but with her being here does it still mean she killed Lexi? :O Hmm..**

**Anyway review? x**


	23. Chapter 22: Sign No More

**AN: ****Come on guys! We're near the big 200! Here are a few answers to some of your questions:**

**1) ****For ****_KeepFallinq_****, when she started bleeding it doesn't mean her waters broke, it means Kyle is early :O**

**Stefan isn't affected by the blood in this chapter because it's dead blood (according to google)**

**That' it haha.. back to the story.. I know I've just updated but this chapter was written AGES ago :P**

**I DON'T OWN TVD. **

* * *

**STEFAN POV**

**Chapter 22 / Sign No More (Song by Mumford and Sons)**

* * *

Just after Elena and disappeared up the stairs I went into the living room and into the cupboard of alcohol Damon had collected over the years. I moved some of the bottles away and got a small box out, smiling as I opened it. A necklace, one Elena had pointed out one time but couldn't afford it.

"Elena!" I called as I started to run up the stairs. "Elena?" I asked again, curious to know why she hadn't responded. I opened the bedroom door and gasped "Elena!" I saw her lying on the floor unconscious. My heart sank when I saw that her dress was covered in blood; I glanced around the room to find a pool of blood near our bed. "Oh Elena, you're both going to be fine." I whispered to her, kissing her hair numerous times. "I promise, just stay with me please." I lifted her up and carried her to the car and sped off to the hospital, praying they would be alright.

When we arrived I burst through the doors, nurses and doctors gasped at the sight. "Get her a bed!" One of them shouted, "What happened?" A doctor asked me.

"I found her, she'd collapsed and there was so much blood I- please help her."

"We'll do everything we can." He said as the bed arrived. They lifted her on and wheeled her away, leaving me standing alone. I ignored the stares I got from other patients and went into the bathroom and immediately I rinsed the blood off my hands. After I went into the waiting area and got my phone out to dial Damon's number in.

"_Hello?_"

"It's Stefan." I whispered.

"_Stefan? Where are you both?_" He asked. "_The rest of us have just arrived at the house and your car isn't there_." I couldn't speak at all, "_Stefan you there_?"

"It's Elena; you need to get to the hospital." I said tearfully.

"_What happened, is she OK_?"

"I don't know, there was blood and she was..." I couldn't continue.

"_Ok we'll be there as soon as we can_." I put the phone down just as a nurse came towards me.

"Mr Salvatore?"

"That's me. How is she?" I asked.

"Your wife has had what is known as Placental abruption, where the placenta starts to come away from the inside of the womb wall. We are giving her an emergency c-section."

"Wait you can't, the baby he... he isn't ready-"

"I'm sorry but it's the only way to save your wife and child." My heart sank. She smiled apologetically, and turned to walk away. I felt frozen, glued to the floor. Elena and my son were probably dying and I couldn't do anything, I was stuck here. I gritted my teeth as I felt a tear fall down my cheek.

"Stefan?" I turned and saw Damon stood at the doors. I think he saw the tears in my eyes because he ran to me and hugged me.

"What if I lose them both?"

"You won't, she's a fighter and your son, well if he's anything like you he's sure to pull through."

"Stefan?" I let go of Damon when I heard the five voices that were a big part of Elena's life. "What happened?" Bonnie asked.

"She was bleeding and I found her unconscious on the floor." Bonnie, Jenna and Caroline's hands flew to their mouths in shock, but Caroline clung to Matt.

"Well where is she now? Is she okay?" Jenna asked.

"She's having an emergency c-section." Bonnie and Caroline were almost in tears now. "All we do now is wait." I whispered, slumping down on the chair. They all followed. I looked up from the floor and saw Bonnie playing with her bracelet, Caroline was sat with her head on Matt's shoulder, Jeremy and Jenna were whispering between themselves and Damon was staring at the wall opposite.

"How long has it been?" I asked, not caring who answered.

"An hour." Bonnie answered. I sighed and stood up, running my hands through my hair in frustration. All of a sudden a nurse was walking towards us, everyone stood up, praying it was good news.

"Mr Salvatore?"

"Are they okay?" I asked, knowing everyone else was asking themselves the same question.

"Your wife lost a lot of blood, she crashed on the table but she's stable now. She's been taken to intensive care for a blood transfusion." I heard one of the girls whimper behind me.

"What about my son?"

"He's in the NICU, pretty healthy for a premature baby but he's still very small." She explained. I, and the others, let out a sigh of relief.

"Thank you." I breathed. "Can I see them?"

"Your son you can see, but your wife is still being prepped." She said, I nodded and followed her to the NICU. She showed me into a room full of incubators; it scared me to realize my son was in one of these. She showed me to the back, and led me to the corner incubator. "This is him." I looked in and saw a small baby, barely visible from the wires. He was mine, mine and Elena's. "I'll leave you alone with him, you can touch him if you want but you must wash your hands first." She told me, I nodded and she walked away.

I did as she said; I washed my hands and went to the incubator again. "Hi Kyle." I whispered, putting my finger on him. "I-It's your Dad... you had me worried for a bit there." I laughed a bit. "Bet you're wondering where your mommy is? She's... sick at the moment, it isn't your fault." I stared at him. "Please stay healthy, for me and your mom... for your Uncle Damon and Jeremy... for everyone."

"Mr Salvatore?" I looked and saw the nurse from before.

"Call me Stefan."

She smiled, "You can see your wife now."

"Her name's Elena." I said, "And thank you." I followed her to the intensive care unit, holding my breath as I smelt the blood. We came to a room, "In here?"

She nodded and opened the door; nothing could have prepared me for what I saw. Elena was there, wired up to a heart monitor and a bag of blood for the transfusion.

"She's in a coma at the moment; a blood loss of this amount sometimes causes it." I didn't respond to her, "I'll leave you alone." She said as she left the room. The door shut and the only sound in the room was the beeping of the heart monitor.

"Elena?" I said, sitting down on a chair next to the bed. "It's Stefan. You had us all worried; I thought I'd lost you." I held her hand, "Our son, Kyle... he's amazing. He's small but I think we did a god job." I chuckled, disappointed when there was no reaction from her. She looked lifeless. "I love you, Elena, more than you'll ever know and you need to get better for Kyle, for Damon for... for me."

I heard the door open behind me; I didn't have to guess to know who it was. "Look at her." Damon's voice sounded pained. "How's Kyle?" He asked, shutting the door behind him.

"He's fine, small but fine."

"And Elena?"

"Coma." I simply said.

He stayed quiet for a minute, "You know what you can do to help her."

"No." I said with gritted teeth.

"Stefan, what if she dies? At least if you give her some of your blood she'll come back as-"

"I will not make her go through that."

"So you'll let her die?"

I stood up rapidly and faced him, "Who says she's going to die? See that bag of blood over there, that's filling up her body, it's making her better, making her stronger!"

"But your blood can speed that up." He answered back, "That's only_ human _blood-"

"I don't care Damon, I will not do that to her! We have a child now."

"And how will you explain to your son that the reason his mother died-"

"She is not going to die!" I snarled, charging at him and smashing him against the wall. I let go of him, "Get out Damon." He glared at me and did as I said, slamming the door.

I turned back to Elena and sat down, "Sorry about that, he doesn't mean it... he's scared for you, we all are. I mean you have our son to live for, right?" I kissed her hand. "You don't realize how much I really love you Elena." I kissed it again. Nothing.

I stood up and left the room a found the nurse from before. "What happens now?" I asked her.

"Well obviously your wi- Elena is still in her coma so she will have to stay under medical observation; the same applies with your son, although if he improves within the next few days he _could _be home by next week."

"Ok." I sighed.

"You might as well go back home, get some sleep and then come back tomorrow."

"You're right." I said, before walking away to the others. Caroline and Matt were asleep, Jenna was now asleep on Damon which made me raise an eyebrow, but Jeremy and Bonnie were still awake. "Hey." I said.

"Hey." They both sounded exhausted.

"I'm going to go home to get some rest." I told them. "You might as well do the same." They both looked at Caroline, Matt, Damon and Jenna. "Don't worry about them."

"Yeah, you want a ride Stefan?" Bonnie asked.

"No thanks, I have my car." She nodded and smiled.

"Ok." She yawned. "Oh, congratulations, you're a daddy now." She gushed, before walking out, followed by Jeremy.

"Yeah," I whispered, "I'm a Dad."

…

I arrived home, the eery silence made me sigh. I went upstairs into the bedroom; the clothes were everywhere… and the blood. I then remembered something. I slipped my hand in my pocket and pulled out the necklace I was going to give her. After staring at it I felt my chest go tight, my breathing became heavier. The tears fell down my cheeks as I kept it tight in my hand…

* * *

**STEFAN'S A DADDY :D ELENA'S A MOMMY! BUT.. she's in a coma and Kyle's in the NICU :'O**

**REVIEW? x ^^**


	24. Chapter 23: Mother's Love For Her Child

**AN: Seriously, I cried writing this.. not in a bad way. **

**I CANNOT WAIT FOR TOMORROW.. THE VAMPIRE DIARIES STARTS OVER HERE! AHH! ****And another thing - I take all your ideas on board, I think about them and try and fit them in somehow but sometimes they don't fit in, so please don't think I'm ignoring suggestions :)**

**...**

**...**

The next morning I awoke on the couch, Damon was sat on the arm of it sipping on a glass of blood. "Morning sleepyhead." He sang; I rolled my eyes at him and sat up. "Oh, don't be such a grouchy ass." He said before gulping down the last of the blood.

"I'm not in the mood." I muttered with my head on my hands.

"Elena and Kyle are going to be fine," He said, standing up and pouring himself more blood. "I don't know what you're so… crabby about."

"My son, who might I add was born early, and my wife, who is having a blood transfusion and is in a coma, are both in hospital, yet you're asking me why I'm being so grouchy?"

"Sorry." He held his hands up defensively. "I assume you'll be going to the hospital today?" He asked, I nodded and stood up before grimacing at my reflection in the mirror on the wall. I hadn't slept at all. He smiled and grabbed his keys, "I'll drive." I smiled back and followed him to his car.

When we arrived at the hospital, Damon told me he'd park up so I could go in early. I took the elevator to the NICU first. All I heard was the beeping of the machines, it made me shudder. I went in and walked to Kyle's crib. I smiled when I saw his little chest moving up and down. "Hey Kyle, it's your daddy." I was sure I saw him move. "I'm going to go see your mom now, I'll be back soon though I promise." I said. "I love you, son." I whispered before walking to the door to find Jeremy walking in.

"Hey Stefan." He said.

"Hi Jer.," I saw him clutching a bag. "What's in the bag?"

He looked at it. "Oh it's just something for Kyle." He lifted out a small bear. "Nothing special." He shook his head.

"No, it's great." I smiled. "Thanks Jeremy."

"How's Elena?"

I shrugged, "I don't know, I'm going to see her now."

"Let me know." He smiled, only a corner of his mouth lifting. He disappeared into the room behind me.

I took the elevator back downstairs to the ICU, Damon was already sat in Elena's room, the blood was gone but she was still unconscious. Damon looked up when I opened the door. "Where have you been?"

"To see Kyle." I answered, shutting the door behind me.

"How's he doing?"

I nodded as I sat down. "He's doing great; Jeremy was going in just as I left, had a… a little bear for him." Damon smiled, but his smile disappeared as I felt tears arise in my eyes. "I just hope they'll be okay." I whispered tearfully, taking Elena's hand.

"You know they will, they're Salvatore's now." He grinned. I laughed slightly.

"Thanks for being here Damon."

"Anytime Brother," He grinned. There was a long silence but he suddenly spoke. "They have to get better anyway." I looked at him. "I can't take Kyle cliff diving, and Elena won't be there screaming her worried little head off."

I was about to stand up when, "You're not taking him… cliff diving." A croaky voice said. Our eyes darted to Elena, her eyes were opening. I let out a sigh of relief as I kissed her hand.

"Oh my god Elena." I whispered.

"Hey." She whispered back, her hand lightly taking grip in mine. "What happened?"

"You collapsed, you were bleeding and they had to take Kyle out early." Her eyes widened with worry.

"Where is he? Is he okay?"

"He's fine." I smiled, kissing her hand again. "I was so worried I thought I'd lost you both."

She smiled weakly. "Do I look… dead to you?" Her voice sounded dry. Damon and I breathed a laugh, but he stood up.

"I'll go call Jenna, tell her the good news." He smiled before leaving the room, just as Jeremy entered.

He looked at Elena, his mouth falling open. "Elena?" He asked.

"Hi Jer." She whispered.

He smiled widely, "Oh my God." He breathed, sighing with relief after. He shut the door and sat on the bed, hugging her but she winced.

"I'm still a bit sore." She said. He backed away, still smiling.

"I've seen Kyle Elena, he's really something." She smiled a bit wider. "He may be premature but he's the handsomest baby I've ever seen."

"He is?" She asked, but she looked at me. "Well with a father like Stefan I'm not surprised."

I smiled. "You can see him soon, as long as the doctor says you're healthy enough to be moving around." I kissed her lips.

"I love you." She whispered, just as the doctor walked in.

"Oh, you're awake Mrs Salvatore." He looked surprised. "Well, seen as though you have just woken up I assume you would like to see your son?" Elena nodded vigorously. The doctor smiled as he read her chart, "Everything seems to be in order, you will need to use a wheelchair for a while, just as you heel."

"Thank you." The doctor left to get a chair.

"I can't wait." Elena whispered excitedly.

Once to doctor gave us the chair, I helped her in it and pushed her to the NICU. As soon as she saw the incubators her reaction was like mine: scared.

I wheeled her up to Kyle's crib. "You can hold him, but wash your hands; we don't want him getting sick." She shook her head and allowed me to help her do so. Afterwards I wheeled her back, and carefully lifted Kyle out and handed him gently to Elena. "Isn't he something?"

"He's so small." She looked at me, before resting his head on her shoulder. "Hey there Kyle, it's Mommy," She whispered, sounding tearful. "I'm so sorry for what happened, Mommy's are supposed to keep their children safe and I haven't done such a great job so far, huh?" I chuckled a bit, so did she. "But I promise once we're both out of here, you'll be the luckiest boy in the world." She hesitated, but kissed his head. "I love you, so much Kyle." She said. It was that sight then that made me realise I was _so_ lucky, I had a wonderful family, something I never even imagined I'd get. Things could only get better now, I just know it.

* * *

**Did you love the Elena/Kyle bonding moment there? That's what I cried at. And how about Elena's line when she woke up? LOL! Come on, 7 more reviews untill 200.. we can do it! :)**

**REVIEW? X**


	25. Chapter 24: Rusty Halo

**AN: GUYS WE REACHED 200! OMG!**

**Me and my friend had this talk on 2012 the other day 'cause we're geeks. What do you think will happen? **

**Guys, I'm going to start a new fanfic, but keep going with this. It hasn't got a name, but if you have any ideas place it in your review.**

**Summary: ****_When Stefan left Elena, he meant it, he wasn't coming back. But he didn't know he wasn't just leaving Elena, he was also leaving their unborn child. Years later he returns to find Elena immortal... and wanting revenge._**

**...**

**...**

**_Elena POV_**

It felt strange without my bump, without Kyle always moving around inside me. But I loved it; he was now out in the world with Stefan and me. I wasn't allowed to leave the hospital until I was fully healed, but I didn't want to leave, not without Kyle.

"Elena?" I snapped out of my daydream to see Stefan at my room door. "Hey."

"Hi," I smiled, moving up in my bed to allow Stefan to sit down.

"How you feeling?" He asked.

"Uh... empty." I put my hands on my stomach, my _flat _stomach. He smiled again. "How is he?"

He nodded, "He's improving, he's breathing on his own now which is a good thing," I felt a glimmer of relief. "The nurses were surprised at that, apparently babies born at the same time as him aren't usually breathing independently around this time, but I knew it was the vampire in him." He whispered the last part, making me giggle.

"When can we take him home?"

"They said probably in the next few days." My smiled grew. "I got to dress him this morning; I put him in the blue body suit Caroline bought him. He looks so small in it, it hardly fits him." I awed at that.

"I can't wait to get him home and safe with us." Stefan sat on the bed; I pulled him closer to me. "It doesn't seem seconds ago that you were freaking out because I was pregnant, you actually scared Damon."

He grinned, "Ah memories." I laughed. His smiled disappeared soon, "What was it like?"

"What?"

"When you were in the coma. Could you hear us?"

"Yes, but only vaguely. I remember Jenna telling me about her and Ric's 'blossoming romance'," I shook my head as we both laughed. "I heard Caroline and Bonnie's bickering over who would be Kyle's favourite aunt, which didn't surprise me. And then I heard you, saying how much you loved me." I pulled him closer by his shirt and kissed him. "And guess what?"

"What?"

"I love you, too." I kissed him again.

"Please, this is a public place." We heard Damon say. We looked at him stood at door. "You got a visitor." He sang, moving out of the way for Jenna, Bonnie and Caroline to run in. "When I say visitor..." He grinned at me before shutting the door.

"Oh Elena I'm so glad you're okay!" Jenna squealed, wrapping her arms tightly around me, causing me to wince loudly. "Are you okay?" She asked worriedly.

"Still a bit sore."

"Oh, sorry." She smiled apologetically before sitting on the edge of the bed. "I've been to see Kyle, he's so adorable." She gushed, "He looks so much like Stefan."

"I know." I smiled, before looking at Bonnie and Caroline. "I know you're dying over there, so come here." I grinned, allowing both to lightly hug me.

"I'm so happy you're better!" They said in unison, "Seriously, I'd of disowned you if you'd gone anywhere." Bonnie smiled.

"Haha."

…

Later that night, Bonnie, Jenna, Jeremy, Caroline and Damon left, but Stefan said he'd stay the night, with the help of a few compelled nurses. He was lying with his arms around me,

"What are you thinking about?" He asked me, kissing my hair.

"You and Kyle." I answered, feeling his hand begin rubbing my arm. "I love you."

"You don't know how much I love you back." He whispered. "You want to go see him?" I sat up and turned to him.

"Kyle?" He nodded. "Can we?"

"I have the nurses compelled; we can do whatever we want." I smiled.

"Let's go." I started to get out of bed.

"Whoa, let me get you a chair." He was at my side in a second.

"I can walk a few feet, Stefan." I chuckled, standing up carefully. I began walking slowly; soon realising Stefan had his arm around me. "Stefan!" I whined.

"I'm not having you get hurt, like you said, a few feet." I gave in and let him walk me to the NICU. We went in and up to Kyle's crib. He was sound asleep, which made me smile. We washed our hands and then went back to him. I gently put my finger on his small hand.

"He's so beautiful." I whispered. "Remember the first scan?"

"Oh yeah." He smiled, "That was amazing."

"You forced me to go." I mumbled.

"Bet you're happy I did though?"

I looked up at him, "Yeah, I am." I smiled at him lovingly. This was the happiest moment of my life.

* * *

**Sorry for the shortness. Next chapter will be longer and it will be a time skip to where they take Kyle home ^^ Review?X**


	26. Chapter 25: Home

**Guys, I'm on holiday all next week so I'll update as much as possible for you. I seriously don't understand why people want Damon and Elena together! Oh and can you give my one shot a read? **

**I need some serious Stelena time after seeing Stefan and Elena break up… I have never cried so much at a TV Show in my life.**

**...**

**...**

**_Elena POV_**

"You ready?" Stefan asked me as I put Kyle in his carry chair. After a few days in the hospital I was able to go home and after weeks of torture we got a phone call from the hospital, telling us we were allowed to take Kyle home.

"Ready as I'll ever be." I sighed with a smile on. He lifted the carry chair and opened the door for me. The doctor had recommended that I gave him vitamins and iron to help him grow.

Stefan loaded him in the car, I sat in the back with him, I wasn't taking chances since he was premature and really small.

We drove with the music turned down, my eyes always on Kyle who was sleeping soundly. It was lovely.

"Did Damon say where he was going to be today?" I asked.

"I think he's out for the day."

"Good, I really need rest and a day in front of the TV with you and Kyle; it sounds great right about now." I chuckled.

The car pulled up outside the Boarding House; Stefan got out first to open the door for me. I put Kyle in his carry chair and headed inside.

"Welcome home, Kyle." I whispered to him. He stirred but remained fast asleep.

Stefan came in after me, "Happy for him to be home?"

"Definitely." I smiled. "I'll go put Kyle upstairs and then I'll be down." I kissed him and headed upstairs to Kyle's room. I placed him gently into the crib without disturbing him, placed the baby monitor next to him and took the other one. I carefully kissed him, "I love you." I whispered.

I went downstairs holding the other baby monitor; Stefan was stood in the kitchen. "So how about that couch and TV thing?" He asked.

"Sure." I said, looking at the baby monitor.

He smiled and caressed my cheek, "He'll be fine."

"I know but he's so small."

"You're not going all obsessive mother on me are you?" I glared at him, "He's going to be just fine upstairs, I promise." He kissed me. I smiled at him, "How about a movie?"

"What did you have in mind?"

"Curse of the child catcher?" I punched his arm and stormed away. "Elena I'm kidding." He followed me up to Kyle's room.

We walked up to the crib, "Look at him, what a Kodak moment." He smiled.

"We did that." I grinned, adjusting his blanket.

"Yeah we did, and we did a great job by the looks of it."

"He looks like you when you sleep."

"He does?"

I nodded, "Yeah, you have that look on all the time." I said, pointing out the small smile Kyle had on his little face. We both kissed him and went back downstairs to find Damon in the kitchen. "I thought you said he was out?" I whispered to Stefan.

Damon turned around, "Oh hi," He grinned, picking up the bowl of popcorn he'd made. "Care to join me? I was just going to watch a movie and... well, drink." He walked into the living room. We followed him.

"You watch a movie?" I questioned.

"I figured with the little Salvatore upstairs that I couldn't do my usual thing," He said as he knelt down at the DVDs, "So, Paranormal Activity or Saw?" He asked, holding the two DVDs up.

I rolled my eyes, "I'm exhausted, so I'm going to take a long hot bath, you two have fun though." I smiled, kissing Stefan and then heading upstairs. I couldn't begin running the bath before checking in on Kyle again.

...

The next day Damon and Stefan went out, Damon had probably gone to some bar but Stefan had gone hunting, so Jeremy said he'd come over and see me and Kyle. He hadn't had chance to see him since he left the hospital, so I guess it would be nice to see his nephew without being all wired up. I dressed Kyle in a bodysuit Jenna had bought him when I first found out I was pregnant.

"You look just like your daddy." I said to him, taking him downstairs just as the door bell rang. I put Kyle in his bassinet where no doubt he'll fall asleep, and let Jeremy in.

"Where's my little nephew?" He asked, grinning. I led him into the living room, where we both sat on the couch to look into the bassinet. "He definitely looks cuter without the wires." He commented. "You and Stefan did a good job."

"Thanks." I smiled.

"You should bring him over sometime; Jenna is dying to see her… great nephew." We both laughed at that, "Wow that makes her sound really old."

"I don't think you should say that in front of her."

"Don't worry about that." He smiled. "I don't she feels that old anyway, Alaric has moved in."

"Oh." I said smiling.

"Oh indeed." He grinned, just as Kyle woke up and started crying. I lifted him and laid his head on my shoulder and cooed him. Soon enough he fell back asleep. "You're such a good mom."

"Thanks." I smiled.

…

Jeremy stayed the whole day, and with Stefan still not back yet he ended up falling asleep on the couch. Smiling, I placed a blanket over him. He looked so sweet.

After clearing up I began walking upstairs but my phone started ringing in my pocket. It was Stefan,

"Hey, when are you coming home?" I asked.

"_I'm on my way now; I won't be long so don't wait up. I love you_."

"Okay and I love you too." I put my phone back in my pocket and continued upstairs to check on Kyle, but when I walked in I saw someone stood over his crib. "Who are you?"

They turned, it was Isobel. "Elena, you're son is beautiful."

"I said stay away." I said through my teeth.

"Am I not allowed to see my grandson?"

"He is not your grandson." I wanted to get to Kyle. "Get out."

"Or what?" She snarled, but her expression soon changed as she went to pick Kyle up.

"Put him down!" I screamed. "Leave him alone or I swear to God-"

"Or what?" She put Kyle down and walked towards me, suddenly her hand was clamped around my neck. "I'm sensing déjà vu here."

"Let go." I choked. She stared at me, put her hand fell. She was suddenly gone in a second. I ran to Kyle's crib to check on him, he was fine and still sound asleep. I sighed with relief. How did she get in when I haven't invited her in?

* * *

**Who invited Isobel in? O.O Review?x**


	27. Chapter 26: Dear Diary

**Hey you guys;**  
Thank you so much for reviewing this story, it's not finished yet I just wanted to thank all you guys anyway because you were my inspiration to write, this story wouldn't be what it is without fabulous my reviewers.

I may not update as quickly next chapter, my GCSE Maths exam is next week so I'll be adding in _extra _revision :|

**SCARED MUCH?**

Anyway glad you like this story :) And the diary entry Elena reads is made up.

* * *

I ran downstairs with Kyle in my arms. She'd been invited in, it wasn't safe here anymore. Quickly I went into the living room to find Jeremy waking up. "Elena what's going on?" He said as he rubbed his eyes.

"Jeremy I need to ask you something and I need an honest answer," I sat with Kyle held tightly. He nodded for me to continue, "Did you answer the door to anyone today?"

He shut his eyes to think and then nodded, "Yeah, when you were bathing Kyle I let this brunette woman in, she said she was your midwife so I let her in."

"My midwife?" I questioned.

"Yeah…" He looked at me with an unsure expression.

I shook my head, "What next?"

"I sent her into the living room when I went to get her a drink, but I came back she'd left." My free hand flew to my forehead. "Why… was I not supposed to?"

"Just call Jenna and tell her I'm moving back in, is that ok?" I asked.

He nodded and got his phone out, "You're always welcome back there, what's going on Elena?"

"I'll explain later, just tell Jenna… I don't know, make something up, I need to call Stefan." I went back upstairs and laid Kyle on the bed before dialling Stefan's number in.

"_Hey Love, I'm almost home._"

"Well don't come here, meet me at Jenna's, we can't live here anymore."

"_Why what's happened?_"

"Isobel has been invited in, she's dangerous and I don't want her hurting you or Kyle." I was close to tears.

"_O-Okay I'll see you there._" He said before I put the phone down. I began packing most of our stuff and Kyle's, and then I raced downstairs to meet Jeremy at his car.

"Jenna says she'll put you guys up; please explain what's going on." He said as we drove away.

"The woman you let in, her names Isobel and she's a vampire."

"What does she want with you?"

"She's my birth mother…" His face was now shocked. "Exactly my reaction." I muttered.

"What do you mean 'birth mother'?"

"What do you think I mean?" His eyes widened as he drove. I kept my eyes on Kyle, he was so young and already his life has so much drama. We soon arrived at Jenna's; she was there to greet us with Ric. I took Kyle from the car and walked up to the house, "Hi Jenna." I smiled.

"Hi Elena," She smiled back and her eyes lowered to Kyle, "and hello to my little nephew." She said in a baby voice. I laughed and let her take him. I followed her into the kitchen and sat up on one of the stools, "So how does it feel to be a Mom?" She asked.

"Weird." Was all I could answer. She laughed and looked back at Kyle, and so did I. He looked so small in her arms, so fragile and breakable. "Actually I'm a little scared." I admitted. She looked up at me. "I mean look at him... he's so small and he's so young." Quickly I stood up and carefully took him form Jenna, cradling him gently so he didn't wake up. "What if I'm not good enough?"

"Elena, you had this freak out-"

"I'm being serious. What if I _do _drop him or leave him somewhere? It seems more realistic now than it did a few months back, Kyle is here now."

"Realistic? You think a over-protective Mom like you is going to drop her son?" She questioned with a smile and a raised eyebrow. She sounded just like Stefan when she said that. I looked at Kyle and smiled widely. "That's what I thought, now get him upstairs and in that crib I spent hours building." I laughed.

"You built it?"

"By 'I' I mean Ric helped..." I raised an eyebrow. "Okay I watched."

I laughed as I walked up the stairs and into my old room, the last time I was in here was before the wedding, and Kyle wasn't even born. By the window there was a similar crib to the one at Stefan's house, I understand the trouble Ric had making it up. Just as I began walking over I saw something on my bed, my diary.

I looked at Kyle and smiled, "I promised I'd read it to you, didn't I?" To my surprise he stirred slightly in my arms. Before I got the diary I placed him in the crib, then went to get it. I opened the diary to a random page and scanned through it, but to my amazement it was when I first met Stefan. "You're going to here how Mommy and Daddy met." I whispered to him, leaning in to kiss him.

"Dear Diary," I began, a smile on my face. "I knew today would be good. But it wasn't just good, today I met _him_. It was outside the boys bathroom, I know 'the boy's bathroom', cheesy much? But there was a reason for that: Jeremy."

"What are you doing?" I turned, slamming my diary shut to see Stefan walking in.

"Oh, just reading to Kyle." He kissed me and then slipped his arm around my waist as we looked in on Kyle.

"What are you reading?" He asked. I smiled and held my diary up for him, "Oh." He grinned.

I felt myself blush, "When we first met." He looked even more interested now. "I thought he'd be happy to know how his parents met." I adjusted Kyle's blanket. He continued to stare at me, his eyes full of wonder. "What?" I asked.

"You're amazing." He whispered before kissing me passionately.

I pulled away, "Not in front of him." I whispered.

"You're so parental." He told me.

"This isn't parental, I can get parental though." I grinned.

I kissed me again, "God I love you Elena Salvatore."

* * *

I promise that isn't the end, I just thought ending on a cliff hanger would of been evil of me considering I may not updateor a bit. So did you like? Here are the songs that inspired me:

**Just The Way You Are - Bruno Mars**  
**One in a Million - Ne-Yo**

Cute songs! Review? x


End file.
